Fix This House We Built
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Part 2 of the House We Built series. Taking place immediately where the previous story left off. After the aftermath of Alberto's death, AJ finds himself in hot water. Bayley asks Alexa a life changing question, and Paige's growing baby bump could spell trouble for everyone. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Everyone**

"Bad things happen to good people."

The inside of a police station wasn't new to AJ; he had been to one several times in the past to bail out his drunk of a father whenever he'd get busted for DUI.

But instead of bailing out his drunken dad, AJ found himself in handcuffs. The metal chair was uncomfortable, the metal table was ice cold, and the ceiling lights flickered, giving AJ a headache. AJ just sat and sipped at his ice cold coffee as he waited for questioning.

Shortly after fleeing from Alberto Del Rio's house, AJ was found and arrested by the police. The police were confident AJ was at the scene of Alberto's murder, but as far as evidence went they had none. The police held AJ in an interrogation room until the detectives arrived.

After a few hours of waiting, the detective finally showed up. The detective was a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Mr. Styles I'm Detective Cassidy, how you doin' this evening?" Detective Cassidy took a seat across from AJ at the small metal table.

AJ chuckled. "Well, I was arrested a few hours ago on some jacked up charges. So I'd say I could be doing better."

Detective Cassidy nodded his head. "Breaking and entering, assault, battery, destruction of property, assault with a deadly weapon... and murder."

AJ shook his head. "I never did any of those things, Detective. You got the wrong guy here."

Detective Cassidy nodded his head and read through AJ's file. "The only charge you ever received was a petty theft charge when you were nineteen. Stole some bologna, bread, and some ramen?"

AJ shrugged. "My friends and I were hungry, and I didn't have any money."

"No, I get it AJ; Down on your luck, no money left, just trying to feed your family. Which is why this case confuses me; Why would a petty thief want to kill two people?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe because one of those people was responsible for his best friend getting paralyzed?"

AJ narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, good job finding out who did that by the way."

"Oh we did," Detective Cassidy showed AJ a picture. "Rey Mysterio, found gunned down at Suplex City shortly after a drug deal gone awry."

AJ nodded his head. "I should thank whoever did that."

"Did a little more research; Rey's cousin, Alberto Del Rio, set up the whole thing to get back at your buddy Finn for stealing his girl."

AJ growled. "That's not what happened! Finn was protecting Paige from Alberto because he was beating her."

Detective Cassidy showed AJ another picture. "Alberto Del Rio was found dead along with his mother and one other man in his home tonight, four blocks from where police found you."

AJ shrugged. "So why was I picked up?"

"Why were you running from the police?"

"I wasn't."

"You were just running in the opposite direction of the police for no reason?"

AJ rolled his eyes. "This is such bullshit."

"Ok," Detective Cassidy pulled out a third photo. "This was a still image taken from the security cam from the gas station across the street. Recognize anyone?"

AJ stared at the image of him and Brock sneaking up to the house.

"This was taken three minutes before the first gun shot, care to explain yourself?" Detective Cassidy asked.

"Oh, shit." AJ muttered.

* * *

Paige stared at disbelief at the positive pregnancy test; She had only known Finn for a little over a week, how was she going to tell him he was going to be a father?

"Everything will turn out alright," Paige thought to herself. "everything will be ok if you tell Finn the truth."

"Everything ok?" Finn appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, scaring Paige and making her drop the pregnancy test in the sink.

"Y-yeah, baby, I'm fine." Paige let out a fake chuckle.

"Ok, I'll be in the living room whenever you decide to come out." Finn chuckled, rolling back into the living room.

Paige quickly retrieved the pregnancy test from the sink.

"Good job, mommy." Paige whispered to herself as she threw away the pregnancy test.

Paige shuffled over to the couch and sat beside Finn; she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"I love you." Finn whispered.

Paige quickly sat up; she stared at Finn with her jaw dropped.

"I know it's moving really, really, REALLY quick. But I think I love you Pai-"

Paige cut Finn off with a passionate kiss. Paige felt butterflies in her stomach as she kissed Finn, making her moan into the kiss.

"I love you too, Finn." Paige whispered.

Paige slowly removed her shirt and straddled Finn.

"Let's take this back to my room, ok?" Finn said, smiling.

Paige shook her head. "I want you, right here."

The combination of fear and love sent Paige into a sexual overdrive. Paige quickly removed her bra and unbuttoned Finn's pants. In one swift move, Paige pulled off Finn's pants and boxers; She then shoved Finn's semi-hard penis into her mouth.

"Holy fuck you're not fucking around today." Finn moaned.

Paige was only doing this for two reasons: She loved Finn and wanted to have sex with him, but she also wanted to stall the inevitable pregnancy talk she was going to have with him.

Paige stood up and dropped her own jeans and panties. Paige slowly eased herself on Finn's erection, making Finn groan in pleasure. Paige slowly began to ride Finn, making the couple let out small moans.

"Oh, shit." Paige moaned.

* * *

Alexa stood in front of Bayley in the black lingerie.

"I really like the color black now." Bayley giggled.

Alexa slowly crawled onto the bed, kissing Bayley as she came closer.

"Wait, isn't your AA meeting at seven?" Bayley asked.

"Seven at night, Bayley." Alexa chuckled.

Bayley retrieved the pamphlet from the bedside table. "No, the thing says AM."

Alexa glanced at the cover, and sure enough it said "Seven AM."

"Maybe we should get some sleep, it's almost ten." Bayley giggled.

Alexa collapsed next to Bayley.

Bayley smiled at Alexa. "I love you, Lexi."

Alexa smiled back. "I love you too."

Alexa removed the lingerie and threw it on the floor.

"Why?" Bayley asked.

"You're not supposed to sleep in it, silly." Alexa giggled.

Bayley giggled and kissed Alexa. Bayley snuggled up against her girlfriend, smiling to herself.

"Lexi?" Baley whispered.

"Yeah." Alexa replied.

"Will you marry me?"

Alexa's eyes shot open. "Oh, shit." She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alexa**

 **Tuesday**

"Maybe they cancelled the meeting?" Alexa stared nervously at the hospital in the passenger seat of her car.

Bayley rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be fine, Lexi. I'll be back to pick you up later, ok?"

Alexa groaned unhappily.

"Hey, maybe we can get ice cream afterwards."

Alexa nodded. "Ok, I love you."

Bayley kissed Alexa on the cheek. "Love you too."

Alexa slid out of the car and nervously walked into the hospital.

The unspoken feeling in the atmosphere made Alexa feel uncomfortable; she felt like everyone was watching her. Alexa shuffled over to the front desk.

Alexa smiled nervously at the receptionist. "Hi, do you know where the AA meeting is."

The receptionist gave Alexa a gentle smile. "First meeting?" She asked.

Alexa chuckled nervously. "Is it that obvious?"

"You just have that same look I did on my first day."

"Really?" Alexa tilted her head. "How long have you been sober?"

The receptionist chuckled. "Fifteen years."

"Wow."

The receptionist laughed. "Yeah wow. Anyway, the meeting is just down the hall. Big sign in front of the door, can't miss it."

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Lita."

"Cool name."

Alexa waved goodbye to Lita and followed the hallway. Sure enough, there was a door towards the end of the hall with a big "AA Meeting Today" sign on it.

Alexa nervously reached for the handle.

"For Bayley." Alexa thought to herself.

Alexa entered the room. The meeting was already in session; the group of people turned to face Alexa, making her face turn bright red.

"Am I interrupting?" Alexa asked.

One of the men in the circle stood up. "No, of course not. We were just starting; take a seat."

Alexa sat down inside the circle.

The man cleared his throat. "As I was saying, my name is Jeff Hardy. Thanks to groups like this, I have been alcohol and drug free for seven years."

The circle began clapping.

"Thank you," Jeff said, smiling. "do we have anyone who wants to share first?"

Alexa scanned the room, hoping that someone else would start, but no one volunteered.

Alexa sighed and raised her hand.

"Ah, wonderful." Jeff said, gesturing at Alexa.

Alexa chuckled nervously. "My name is Alexa."

"Hi, Alexa." The group said.

"I've been dependent on alcohol since I was sixteen. I couldn't go more than two hours without a drink; I wasn't trying to get drunk, I just used it to help with my anxiety." Alexa sighed. "But then I'd start getting drunk every weekend, which eventually got me kicked out of school when I was nineteen. Then I started drinking more often, usually every couple hours. It started getting seriously out of control about a week ago; I started fighting with my girlfriend and my best friend, Finn." Alexa's eyes began to water. "Then last night, my girlfriend proposed to me, but I told her I didn't want to get married until I was sober. I know that it kills her, but it needs to happen this way."

Alexa covered her face as she began to cry. The woman sitting beside Alexa started to gently rub her back.

"Does your girlfriend support you going to these meetings?" Jeff asked.

Alexa nodded. "She dropped me off today, and she says she loves me and believes in me."

Jeff shrugged. "Then it sounds like all you need to do is get sober. Your girlfriend loves you and wants you to improve. Once you do that, then you and your girlfriend can get engaged and get married and live happily ever after. But that will only happen after you get better, and that's why we're all here: to help each other."

Alexa nodded her head.

Jeff clapped his hands. "I think we made great progress today. I'll see you all again Sunday."

Alexa hurried back to the parking lot where Bayley was waiting.

"Hey baby, how'd it-"

Bayley was cut off by an aggressive kiss from Alexa.

"Yes." Alexa whispered.

Bayley tilted her head. "Yes, what?"

"I want to marry you, Bayley. I want to be your wife, I want to be Mrs. Alexa Martinez."

Bayley smiled brightly. "Really?"

Alexa nodded. "But I don't want us to make it official until I get sober ok?"

Bayley nodded. "Can you still wear the ring?"

Alexa giggled. "You got me a ring?"

Bayley dug through her purse and pulled out a shiny diamond ring. "It was my grandma's. It was supposed to go to my brother, but I never had one."

Bayley gently slid the ring on Alexa's left ring finger.

Alexa's eyes started to water. "I love you so much, Bayley."

Alexa lunged across the center console and kissed Bayley again.

"I love you too, Lexi." Bayley whispered.

Alexa giggled. "Celebration sex?"

Bayley quickly started the car. "Hell yeah." She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finn, Paige, and AJ**

"I'm just saying if you have no reason to arrest me, I technically should be able to leave." AJ leaned against the holding cell wall.

The police were holding AJ on suspicion accounting Alberto's murder. The still image taken from the security camera was suspicious, but wasn't enough to charge AJ with anything.

"Technically I don't care, Mr. Styles." Detective Cassidy glared at AJ through the holding cell bars.

"Am I being charged with anything?"

"Not at the moment."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not yet."

"Then that means I'm being held here against my will." AJ leaned against the bar. "I already spent the night here, can't you let me go now?"

"Goddammit, shut your damn mouth!" Detective Cassidy snapped. "You and I both know you're guilty!"

Detective Cassidy pressed his face against the metal bars of the holding cell. "I think you'll save me A LOT of time if you just confess already."

"Detective Cassidy, please step away from the cell." A police officer approached the holding cell and unlocked the door.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Detective Cassidy demanded.

The police officer opened the cell. "The bail's been paid, detective; AJ's allowed to leave."

AJ chuckled. "Bail? What the hell was I charged with?" He said.

"Disorderly conduct for trying to evade police," The officer replied. "If I were you, I'd leave quickly."

AJ smiled and exited the cell, but was stopped by Detective Cassidy.

"This isn't over," Detective Cassidy whispered, glaring at AJ. "I'm going to find you guilty for this, y'understand?"

AJ smirked. "Good luck with that detective."

AJ shrugged Detective Cassidy's hand off his shoulder and left the holding cell area.

AJ was escorted by the police officer that released him to the front desk.

"Do you know who bailed me out?" AJ asked.

The police officer shrugged. "Some guy in a wheel chair and this British chick." The officer pointed to the waiting area.

AJ turned to find Finn and Paige waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" AJ asked Finn and Paige.

Paige shrugged. "We saw the news and had a feeling."

AJ chuckled. "How'd you come up with the money?"

Finn smirked. "Let's just say, Associated Bank had it covered."

AJ rolled his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

AJ, Finn, and Paige made it back to the apartment.

"Oh my god, AJ!" Eva squealed as she jumped into AJ's arms.

AJ hugged Eva tight. "Babe am I glad to see you." He said, kissing Eva on the cheek.

"What the hell happened? Finn said you got arrested." Eva gave AJ a worried look.

AJ smiled. "The police thought that I was stealing some stuff, but turns out it was some lady." He lied.

Eva giggled. "Maybe if you'd cut your hair they wouldn't mistake you for a soccer mom." She said.

AJ chuckled and kissed Eva. "Go wait for me in my room, ok? I REALLY need to have sex, babe."

Eva rolled her eyes and kissed AJ before going into his room and shutting the door.

AJ turned back to Paige and Finn. "Now before you say anything: The police can't pin anything on me. They only got a screenshot from a security camera, but that doesn't prove anything."

Paige and Finn continued staring at AJ.

"AND, before I got arrested I got a job at a gas station." AJ paused. "It just so happens to be the one that gave the screenshot."

Finn and Paige said nothing.

AJ sighed. "Look, I know you're pissed; I totally deserve it."

Paige suddenly wrapped AJ in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Paige whispered through gentle tears.

AJ hugged Paige back and gave Finn a confused look.

Finn nodded at AJ. "Ya did good, P1. You stopped a dangerous person from ever hurting any of us again."

AJ released the hug. "You-you're not mad?" He asked Finn.

Finn shook his head. "I'm a bit afraid now knowing you know how to use a gun, but you saved this family." He said.

Paige kissed AJ on the cheek. "Thanks again."

AJ smiled. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." AJ chuckled. "But now since you owe me, I need you to kill this one guy..."

Finn laughed. "Yeah sure."

AJ hugged Finn and hurried to his room.

AJ opened the door. "Let's get naked!" He yelled to Eva, slamming the door shut.

Finn sighed. "You aren't keeping any secrets from me, right?" He asked Paige.

Paige forced a laugh. "What would I be hiding from you?" She asked.

Finn shrugged. "Nothing, just making sure there are no more surprises this week... Or ever."

Finn rolled into the living room and eased himself onto the couch; Paige curled up next to him.

"Tell him right now, Paige." Paige thought to herself.

"I love you, Finn." Paige said.

Finn pulled Paige closer. "I love you too."

Paige sighed and mentally cursed herself.

* * *

AJ collapsed next to Eva on his bed.

Eva curled up next to AJ. "Shit babe, that was intense." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I just... needed to blow off some steam." AJ chuckled.

"No, I liked it. One night in jail and you're more controlling and intense... It's sexy."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks babe." He said.

* * *

 _A gun shot rang out. Brock fell to his knees. Alberto knelt in front of AJ with fear in his eyes._

 _AJ pressed the gun to Alberto's forehead._

 _"This is for Finn and Dean!" AJ pulled the trigger._

AJ sat up in a cold sweat, shaking like a leaf.

"What the fuck?" Aj muttered, wiping the sweat off his face.

Eva stirred awake. "What? You ok babe?" She asked.

AJ rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, Eva. Just... Bad dream."

Eva sat up. "Jesus babe, you're shaking." She said, wrapping her arms around AJ. "What was the dream about?"

AJ shook his head. "I just... I dreamed that we broke up and you ran away." He lied.

Eva kissed AJ on the cheek. "Don't worry, babe. You'll never lose me, I promise." She said.

AJ chuckled. "Good." He said.

Eva curled her fingers around AJ's penis. "Do you need help calming down?" She asked, giggling.

"No, babe, I'll be fine."

AJ laid back down and wrapped his arms around Eva.

"I love you." Eva whispered.

"Love you too babe." AJ whispered.

AJ fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Paige sat up in bed with her knees pressed to her chest; She watched Finn as he slept peacefully beside her.

"I'm pregnant, Finn." Paige whispered.

Tears slowly started to slowly form in Paige's eyes.

"But that's not the worst part... I don't know if it's yours or not."

Finn stirred slightly in his sleep, making Paige jump slightly.

"You ok, baby?" Finn muttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Paige whispered, laying back down and wrapping her arms around Finn.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you, too."


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Paige**

Paige closed her eyes shut; she hadn't been this afraid since leaving England at fifteen years old.

Paige was a troubled youth; in order to make a living in America, Paige often sold her body for money. Paige was often the victim of physical and mental abuse from her then boyfriend and pimp, Chris Masters. But after he was arrested and she fleed to upstate New York, she soon became an exotic dancer. After three years at Suplex City, Paige was twenty one when she met Finn.

Even after all of that, this was the most scared she ever felt.

"Finn, I'm pregnant." Paige stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, rehearsing how she'd tell Finn about her pregnancy.

"But hey, it might be Alberto's so you have nothing to worry about." Paige said and let out a nervous chuckle.

Paige turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face, trying to get herself to calm down. Paige honestly didn't know how Finn would react to the news in general, let alone the possibility of Alberto being the father. Paige assumed he'd be excited about being a dad, but guessed that he'd hate the baby if its dad was Alberto.

Paige took a deep breath. "Ok, it's ok. Just repeat after me," Paige said to herself. "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

Paige jumped at Bayley's sudden appearance. Paige's eyes went wide with fear.

"You're pregnant?" Bayley asked again.

Paige sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah," Paige said. "I'm pregnant."

Bayley gasped and squealed in delight as she rushed Paige and hugged her tight.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod, Paige is gonna be a mom!" Bayley said happily as she continued squeezing Paige.

Bayley released the hug. "Does Finn know? How far along are you? Does this mean I'm technically an aunt? What're you gonna name it? Is it a boy or girl?" Bayley spoke a million words a minute, making Paige's head spin.

"Bayley," Paige said, shushing Bayley. "Finn doesn't know."

Bayley tilted her head. "Why not?" She asked.

Paige sighed. "Cause I'm worried it's not his." She said.

Bayley furrowed her brow. "Is it AJ's?" She asked.

"What? Of course not." Paige said.

Bayley's eyes went wide. "Alexa's?" She whispered.

Paige rolled her eyes. "No, Bayley, that isn't possible." She said.

Bayley nodded her head. "Oh, cause she's a girl." Bayley said.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"And has a vagina." Bayley giggled.

Paige chuckled. "Yep." She said.

"And is engaged to me." Bayley said.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" Paige asked.

Bayley's face turned bright red. "You weren't supposed to know that yet." She said, dropping her head.

Paige suddenly got an idea.

"If you don't tell anyone I'm pregnant, I won't tell anyone you're engaged to Alexa." Paige said.

Bayley's face lit up in excitement. "Ok, we can be secret buddies." Bayley said, hugging Paige again.

Paige sighed. "Yeah, secret buddies." Paige muttered.

"Who's the daddy then?" Bayley asked.

Paige sighed. "Either Alberto or Finn." She said.

Bayley nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said, smiling brightly.

Paige's secret was still safe, despite an almost atomic mistake. Bayley promised to keep Paige's secret as long as Paige kept Bayley's.

Little did they know: AJ was standing outside the bathroom the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Everyone**

A wave of confusion washed over AJ. Was he hearing Paige correctly? Was she really admitting to Bayley that she could be pregnant with Alberto's baby? Suddenly the idea of AJ's misdeeds wasn't so bad. Actually, no, murder and grand larceny were both terrible crimes. But this was a destructive situation on a whole new level. AJ was getting to the bottom of this, and he was going to do it in the most strategically discreet way he could think of.

"What the hell is going on in here?" AJ burst through the bathroom door, making Bayley and Paige yell in surprise.

"A-AJ, what the fuck?" Paige asked.

AJ shut the door behind him and stared in shock at Paige and Bayley.

AJ crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same thing, mommy."

Paige's eyes went wide as Bayley began rubbing her arms. Paige glanced at Bayley and noticed her having a panic attack.

"AJ, Bayley's freaking out." Paige said.

"Chimichanga." AJ said, making Bayley giggle.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It distracts her long enough for Alexa to get here whenever she's not around." AJ said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't see the big deal here."

"I didn't realize everyone in this house is a bunch of hypocrites, suddenly I'm not the only psycho living here." AJ glared at Paige.

"Oh cry me a river, AJ," Paige said. "You rob banks, I got knocked up by a drug lord... Probably."

AJ chuckled. "Oh, fuck me, that sounds so much better-"

"Stop it!" Bayley screamed, making AJ and Paige flinch in surprise.

Suddenly, there were footsteps quickly approaching the bathroom. Alexa suddenly burst through the door and ran up to Bayley and hugged her. Bayley began to sob, and if looks could kill, Alexa would've killed AJ and Paige right then and there.

"Someone better be fucking dying." Alexa muttered, glaring at Paige and AJ.

Paige nervously glanced at AJ, AJ returned the look and shook his head.

Paige sighed. "I just found out that I'm pregnant, Alexa."

Alexa furrowed her brow and released her hug on Bayley. "That's why you're yelling at each other? For fuck's sake."

Alexa kissed Bayley on the cheek, making her giggle. Alexa shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Finn doesn't know, before you ask." Paige said.

Alexa crossed her arms. "Why?"

Paige dropped her head. "It might be Alberto's baby."

Alexa gasped. "Jesus Christ, Paige."

There was a long pause between the friends. Alexa was more concerned about Bayley's well being than Paige's pregnancy. AJ was trying to think of a way to keep this from Finn without making it blatantly obvious he was keeping a secret. Paige was occupied with the worry of Finn overhearing their conversation and breaking up with her. Bayley was still giggling from the kiss Alexa gave her, and the word Chimichanga get popping up in her head.

"Congratulations, Lex, by the way." AJ said, breaking the silence.

Alexa smirked. "Thanks, AJ." Alexa reached over and held Bayley's hand.

Paige took a deep breath. "I think it's time to tell Finn the truth about this baby."

"No, shit." Bayley said, making everyone laugh.

"AJ I'm sorry I yelled," Paige said. "Bayley, I'm sorry we can't be secret buddies anymore."

Bayley shrugged. "That's ok, Paige." Bayley hugged Paige tight, making her groan.

Paige sighed. "I met him a week and a half ago, and I'm about to tell him I'm having his baby."

"Yeah, but me and Alexa are engaged and we were girlfriends only for a couple days." Bayley said.

"Yeah, but we've known each other since seventh grade." Alexa said, kissing Bayley.

There was another pause among the group.

"Shall we?" AJ asked, opening the door.

Paige sighed. "Sure."

AJ, Alexa, Bayley, and Paige spilled out into the living room and surrounded Finn, who was watching t.v.

Finn nervously looked at his friends. "What're you guys doin'?" Finn asked.

Alexa cleared her throat. "Paige has something to tell you."

Finn glanced at Paige in confusion. "What is it babe?"

Paige took a deep breath. "Finn, I love you, but I need to say this before I chicken out again."

Finn looked around at his friends, trying to find an answer in their expressions.

"I'm pregnant." Paige said.

Finn snapped his head in Paige's direction as his eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?"

Paige scurried over to sit beside Finn. "I'm pregnant, but there's the chance it's Alberto's baby."

Finn's jaw dropped. "Wow, this is... A lot to take in."

Paige looked at Finn cautiously. "You ok, baby?"

Finn suddenly started to laugh. "I'm... I'm gonna be a dad?" Finn fell back into the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

Finn pulled Paige close to him, wrapping her in a hug.

"Are you mad?" Paige asked.

"Oh my god, of course not." Finn said, choking back tears. "I'm gonna be a dad, I'm too happy to be pissed."

AJ chuckled and smiled at Alexa and Bayley. Alexa gave Bayley a curious look, making Bayley start nodding her head quickly.

"Also," Alexa stuck out her hand and showed Finn her ring. "Bayley proposed to me."

"Holy shit you guys, congrats. AJ, crack open the cranberry juice, we gotta celebrate."

Alexa giggled. "Cranberry juice?"

"Yes, because Paige is pregnant and you're not allowed to have alcohol." Bayley said.

Alexa smiled and kissed Bayley. AJ ran back into the living room with a gallon of cranberry juice and five glasses.

"Wait, where's Eva?" Finn asked.

"She's working late tonight." AJ responded.

AJ poured the juice and handed out the glasses.

"A toast: We have had some rough patches the last few weeks. But together, we triumphed. Finn has overcome being paralyzed by bagging a hot girlfriend and getting her pregnant. A week ago, Alexa was drinking at six a.m. Now, she wakes up next to her fiancee every morning. And I? I literally got away with with murder," AJ raised his glass. "To us; To the house we built, To family. Our crazy, dysfunctional, perfect family."

The group of friends cheered as they drank the juice. Bayley and Alexa snuggled on the couch, Finn would not release his hug on Paige, and AJ just smiled at the sight of his happy family.

"This is the house we built," AJ thought. "It's ours, and I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alexa and AJ**

"And just when they thought they were safe, the Evil caught up with them again."

 **Sunday**

Tuesday was a rocky first day for Alexa, but today she felt more confident going into her scheduled AA meeting. Those first day jitters were replaced by excitement; Jeff was a nice guy, and the other addicts she met were nice to her as well.

"Hey, Lita." Alexa said, waving and approaching the familiar red head at reception.

Lita looked up from her computer and smiled at Alexa. "Hey, Blondie, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doin' great, just here for another meeting."

Lita furrowed her brow. "Is it Sunday already," She said, checking her phone. "That explains why Matt sent me flowers; it's our wedding anniversary."

Alexa chuckled. "You forgot?" She asked.

Lita sucked air through her teeth. "Guess so, looks like I'll have to put out tonight." She said, making Alexa laugh.

"I'll see you later, Lita." Alexa said, waving goodbye and walking away.

Alexa made her way down the hall and entered the room with the familiar sign on the door.

"There's half of my favorite OTP." Jeff said upon noticing Alexa.

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "The hell does that mean?" She asked.

"People don't say that anymore?" Jeff asked.

Alexa shook her head.

"Huh, shows how old I am." Jeff said, shaking his head.

Alexa made her way over to the refreshments table and poured herself a cup of coffee. Alexa found a seat in between Baron and Naomi, two former addicts she met on Tuesday.

"Hi, Baron." Alexa said.

"Baron's sleeping." Baron muttered, resting his head on his shoulder.

Naomi giggled. "Come on, B, you can sleep after this." She said.

Baron sat up. "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

Jeff sat in his seat. "Ok, I think everyone's here. I'm ready to get started if you are." He said.

A girl a few people away from Alexa raised her hand.

Jeff gestured at the girl. "Ah, another new girl, wonderful." He said.

The girl stood up and smiled. Alexa looked at her curiously; she seemed familiar, but Alexa couldn't remember from where exactly.

"My name is April-Jeanette Lee, but everyone just calls me AJ." The girl said, making Alexa's stomach drop.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"AJ, can you get the door?" Finn yelled.

AJ stopped kissing Eva and groaned. "Why can't you get the door?" AJ yelled.

"He's busy!" Paige yelled.

"So is AJ!" Eva yelled.

AJ chuckled and kissed Eva. "It's fine, baby," AJ said. "Probably just girl scouts."

AJ made his way down from his room and headed towards the door. AJ opened the door and saw something that made him nearly faint. It was the last thing he thought he'd see on a Sunday morning.

AJ shook his head. "There's no fucking way you're here." He said.

"Still alive." Brock muttered, staring intently at AJ.

Obviously by the work of an unknown force, Brock Lesnar stood before a shocked AJ.

"I-I can see that." AJ said. "How'd you survive? They told me they found you dead."

Brock shook his head. "Not me, Alberto's older brother." He muttered.

AJ stepped out onto the front porch and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?" AJ asked.

Brock held out an envelope to AJ. "A thank you." Brock muttered. "Alberto has faced justice because of you; you deserve it."

AJ took the envelope and opened it.

AJ's eyes went wide. "This has to be three hundred grand." He said.

Brock nodded at AJ and began to walk away.

"Wait," AJ said. "How'd you survive?"

Brock began chuckling but continued walking away. "I'll keep in touch," He called. "may need your help in the future."

That last comment made AJ shake in fear. AJ was still trying to process the fact that not only was Brock alive, but that he may need AJ's help in the future. AJ promised his family he'd give up a life of crime, but Brock survived getting shot four times which meant he wasn't going to be easy to stop if things got out of hand.

AJ shuffled his way back to his room and closed the door. The fear of Brock returning and the anger of being pulled back into a life of crime made a concoction of unhinged emotion.

"Everything ok, baby?" Eva asked.

AJ's blood began to boil at the reminder of Alberto. It was the same emotion he felt the day he was released from jail and threatened by Detective Cassidy; it was pent up aggression that needed a way out.

"Bend over the bed." AJ muttered.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Bend over the fucking bed." AJ growled.

Eva let out a surprised chuckled. "Controlling AJ, huh? I like it."

Eva turned her back to AJ and bent herself over the bed. AJ tightly gripped Eva's hips as he roughly slid himself inside her.

"Jesus, baby, you're not fucking around." Eva groaned.

AJ began to aggressively fuck Eva, each thrust releasing more and more of his pent up anger. AJ found that being rough with Eva made him feel better about the fucked situation he was in.

"Oh, fuck, AJ, you're so intense." Eva groaned, making AJ quicken his pace.

AJ dug his fingers deeper into Eva's hips, making her cry out in pain.

"Jesus, fuck yeah!" AJ screamed, releasing himself into Eva and collapsing on the bed.

Finally, AJ didn't feel anger or aggression, he just felt exhausted.

"AJ?" Eva said, choking back tears.

AJ rolled his head to face Eva and noticed the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Why have you been angry whenever we have sex?" Eva asked.

Ever since AJ murdered Alberto, AJ had a slight chip on his shoulder whenever he was minorly inconvenienced. AJ would then find Eva and take it out on her. He knew that wasn't fair to Eva, but she wasn't against the idea of more sex.

AJ closed his eyes and sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." He said.

Eva wiped the tears from her eyes. "I mean, I like that you want to do it all the time. I just don't... Like the pain." She said.

AJ covered his face and tried to fight back his tears. "I'm sorry, Eva. I just... Everything is outta control right now." He said.

Eva tried sitting up, but couldn't due to the bruises from AJ's hands.

"I'm sorry, baby." AJ said.

Eva reached over to AJ and rubbed his chest. "I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you." She said.

AJ nodded his head. "Everything will be ok, I promise." He said.

* * *

Alexa glared at AJ Lee, as she chatted with Jeff. The meeting was over and Alexa had planned on hurrying home to spend time with Bayley, but she needed to give AJ Lee a piece of her mind.

"Hey," Alexa said, taping AJ Lee on her shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

AJ Lee chuckled. "Getting help with my painkiller addiction, is that alright?" She said.

"No, it's not alright." Alexa narrowed her eyes at AJ Lee.

"Wow, that's cold, Lex." AJ Lee said.

Alexa crossed her arms ans got in AJ Lee's face. "I know why you really wanna be here; you're trying to fuck with my head."

AJ Lee chuckled. "Is this cause I kissed Bayley?" She asked.

Alexa's face went red. "Yes, it is. I should kick your ass for doing that." She said.

"Aww, someone sounds jealous." AJ Lee taunted.

Alexa's blood began to boil as her face became a darker shade of red. AJ Lee showing up and harassing Bayley was the breaking point for Alexa.

"You don't know anything." Alexa growled.

AJ Lee tilted her head. "I know you miss the way I used to touch you, Lexi. Remember all those times we'd skip Algebra just to finger fuck each other in the bathroom?" She asked.

"I was drunk half the time, none of that meant anything to me." Alexa said.

AJ Lee chuckled. "I'm so sure that's true." She whispered.

AJ Lee suddenly pulled Alexa by her shoulders and kissed her aggressively. Alexa moaned into the kiss as AJ Lee wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I knew you missed me." AJ Lee whispered, wrapping her arms around Alexa's waist and kissing her again.

AJ Lee pushed Alexa against the wall and kissed her harder. AJ Lee began kissing Alexa's neck as she slid her hand down her pants. Alexa let out a soft moan as AJ Lee began to slowly rub her clit.

"This is the last time, understand?" Alexa said.

AJ Lee smiled. "That's what you said after prom." She whispered.

AJ Lee curled her fingers inside Alexa, making her gasp in surprise.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Alexa cried as she released herself onto AJ Lee's fingers.

AJ Lee pulled her hand from Alexa's pants and licked her fingers.

"My turn?" AJ Lee asked.

Alexa shook her head. "This was a mistake." She said, leaving the room.

Alexa hurried out of the hospital, but froze when she saw Bayley waiting for her in the parking lot. Alexa suddenly realized what she had just done; she cheated on her fiancee. Alexa slowly slid herself into the car.

"Hey, beautiful, how was the meeting?" Bayley asked.

Alexa began to hyperventilate as the guilt began to overcome her.

"Fine, it was fine. AJ Lee was there." Alexa said.

Bayley giggled. "Is she still crazy?" She asked.

Alexa let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, yeah, totally." She said.

"Well, let's get home; Pinocchio just came out on Netflix and I'm dying to watch it." Bayley said excitedly, starting the car.

"You have definetley fucked up now, dumbass." Alexa thought to herself.

Alexa gazed out the window and noticed AJ Lee watching her. AJ Lee made a "V" with her fingers and slowly licked them.

Alexa groaned to herself and slid deeper into her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Everyone**

"Statistically speaking, since you got pregnant in December the baby is most likely to be a girl... And a serial killer." Finn read aloud from a parenting book, while gently rubbing Paige's stomach.

Paige rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So our baby will be half Irish, half English, and an ax murderer." She said.

Finn slowly nodded his head. "I guess," He turned his head to look at Paige. "but I think she'd be better off using a machete."

Paige and Finn started laughing.

Paige patted her belly. "But we won't have to worry for another nine months." She said.

Finn chuckled. "I keep forgetting that you're only like a week pregnant; it almost feels like it's been months now."

"Yeah, I know." Paige said.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Finn asked.

Paige smiled. "Yeah, actually: Elizabeth if it's a girl, Finn if it's a boy." She said.

Finn smirked. "Finn? What kind of jackass is named Finn?" He said.

"The kind that knock up and fall in love with a stripper." Paige said.

Finn scoffed. "Is that so?" He said, leaning over and kissing Paige.

Paige giggled. "I do love you though." She said.

Finn smiled. "Good, cause I love you too." He said.

Paige tilted her head. "What about you? What do you wanna name our baby?" She asked.

Finn thought for a second. "How about: Henry for a boy, and Francis for a girl." He said.

Paige laughed. "Francis is a boy's name." She said.

"Paige is a boy's name." Finn said, kissing Paige again.

Paige wrapped her arms around Finn's neck a kissed him back.

-

Alexa and Bayley cuddled in Alexa's bed and watched Pinocchio on Netflix.

Ever since the incident with AJ Lee that morning, Alexa was overwhelmed by guilt. She was torn on telling Bayley the truth and just keeping it a secret to keep Bayley from another broken heart.

The credits started to roll as Bayley leaned over Alexa and kissed her.

"Do you want a quickie before the next movie?" Bayley asked.

Alexa shook her head. "I'm fine, baby." She said.

Bayley's eyes went wide. "Wow, I'm shocked." She said.

Alexa chuckled nervously. "Just not in the mood right now." She said.

The truth was, Alexa couldn't bring herself to think about things like sex after she betrayed Bayley. Alexa knew the truth would eventually come out, but hopefully that would be a long way down the road.

Bayley tilted her head. "Really, you usually are." Bayley lifted her shirt and flashed Alexa. "Anything?"

Alexa shook her head. "I just wanna watch movies with my fiancee." She said.

Bayley sighed and lowered her shirt. "I am stunned; usually you're the one flashing me and begging for sex." She said.

Alexa shrugged. "I'm sorry, babe." She said.

"I'm not mad or anything, Lexi." Bayley picked up the remote. "So, Toy Story 2 or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Sleeping Beauty." Alexa said.

Bayley furrowed her brow and sighed.

"Actually, Toy Story 2." Alexa said, making Bayley bounce up and down excitedly.

Bayley started the movie and cuddled against Alexa once again. Alexa sighed and kissed Bayley on her cheek, making Bayley giggle.

Alexa's phone started vibrating; She glanced at the screen, it said " _New Media Message._ " Alexa gasped at the topless picture of AJ Lee; the caption read, "I miss the feeling of my fingers inside you."

Alexa groaned and deleted the message and shut off her phone.

"You ok, Lexi?" Bayley asked.

Alexa sighed. "Yeah, just been a long day." She said.

-

AJ stood at the back window of the apartment and stared at the darkened New York City skyline.

"Everything is going to be alright or completely fucked depending on Brock's plans." AJ thought to himself. "I just... Can't kill anymore."

AJ ran his fingers through his hair. AJ barely noticed when Eva slid her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" Eva asked.

AJ shook his head. "I just... There's so much on my mind." He said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Eva asked.

AJ sighed. "No, baby, it's stuff I can't involve you in." He said.

AJ hadn't told any of his friends that Brock was back; he figured most of them didn't even know he was supposed to be dead in the first place. AJ felt his anxiety rise as he thought more about Brock, making him reach back and dig his fingers in Eva's waist.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Eva asked.

AJ took a deep breath. "I... Can we have sex right now?" He asked.

Eva furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Anxiety is building up again." AJ said.

"Is Anxious AJ the one that wants cowgirl or oral?" Eva asked.

AJ chuckled slightly. "Oral, babe, Sad AJ likes cowgirl." He said.

Eva kissed AJ on his shoulder. "You sure you're ok? It's kinda weird how you have a different personality with every sex position we have." She said.

AJ nodded his head. "I'm fine." He whispered.

But AJ wasn't fine, obviously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: AJ**

One week later and AJ still hadn't heard anything from Brock. AJ was becoming uneasy, paranoid, he felt as though he was being watched wherever he went. Eva had already begun to notice his increased aggression and anxiety, but didn't dare bring it up more than once. AJ knew Eva started to fear him; It killed AJ to see her flinch whenever he'd reach over for a hug, or how she would shake whenever he held her at night. Despite his best efforts, and Eva's reassurance, AJ knew his temper and attitude problems were starting to get out of control. AJ had two options: wait to see what Brock had in store for him and see if that helped with his problems, or go to therapy. There was no way in hell AJ was going to therapy.

AJ was lying in bed next to Eva; it was two in the afternoon but the couple spent the day in bed just talking. That had helped AJ, but he could still feel the anger in his gut. Eva would occasionally attempt to seduce AJ into intercourse, but he would either change the subject or refuse her advances.

"But even after I gave him the correct order, he still didn't tip me." Eva said, finishing a story about work.

AJ furrowed his brow. "What did Dave say?" He asked.

"Oh, that guy did it a lot, so Dave banned him from the diner." Eva said, chuckling.

AJ smiled. "Good, that guy's an asshole." He said.

Eva gave AJ a gentle yet sweet peck on the lips, making AJ smile with happiness.

"You are such a girl." AJ whispered.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Well, I would hope so." She replied.

"Are you?" AJ asked, tilting his head in a joking matter.

Eva gently gripped AJ's hand and led it to the waistline of her panties.

"Do you wanna find out?" Eva whispered seductively.

AJ smiled. "I know for a fact what's in those underwear," He said. "but if you insist."

AJ leaned closer to Eva as he slid his hand in her panties, but stopped once his phone began ringing.

Eva groaned in frustration. "Cock blocked again." She said.

AJ rolled to his other side and glanced at his phone. AJ's eyes went wide when he saw the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Hello?" AJ asked with anticipation.

"Suplex City, ten minutes." Brock muttered from his end.

AJ nodded quickly. "Absolutely, no problem." He said, hanging up the phone.

AJ launched out of bed and began redressing himself.

"Hey, where's the fire, AJ?" Eva said.

AJ pulled on his shirt. "Listen, baby, I gotta go ok? I love you, I'll talk to you later." He said.

AJ was out the door before Eva could respond.

* * *

AJ swiftly parked his car in front of Suplex City; He then quickly entered the club, only slowing down momentarily to ogle at the dancers.

"Just in time." Brock muttered as AJ entered his office.

Brock rose from his desk.

"I came as soon as possible." AJ assured Brock.

Brock nodded his head. "I have a question: Do you know anyone by the name Kenny Omega?" He asked.

AJ furrowed his brow. "I may have gone to school with him, why?" AJ asked.

"Kenny Omega has become a pain in my ass recently," Brock said, beginning to pace around his office. "Kenny runs an illegal firearms ring, calls his team "The Bullet Club." Wears leather jackets, rides motorcycles, makes gun gestures with his hands, the whole picture. I figured you'd be the right guy to... Pay him a visit."

AJ sighed. "Look, Brock, I'm not killing anymore people. The NYPD is already on my case about Alberto's murder, I just... Can't." He said.

"Oh, I don't want you to kill him," Brock said, pausing his pacing. "I want you to convince him to combine his empire with the business Paul left behind for me. My cocaine and his guns... We'd be unstoppable."

AJ stopped to think. Maybe Brock was on to something here, maybe if he could convince Kenny to at least consider a merger he could... Wait, who the hell was AJ kidding; he didn't care about the Bullet Club or Suplex City, he just wanted his life go back to normal. AJ understood that that option was almost impossible, but he had to give it a shot.

"Fine," AJ said. "but after this... I want out, for good."

Brock nodded his head. "You get me this deal, I'll give you whatever you want." He said.

"Consider it done then." AJ said, leaving Brock's office.

AJ approached his car but stopped in his tracks; the sudden realization of what just happened hit AJ like a k.o. punch. AJ came here to resolve his connections with Brock, but instead found himself in yet another battle for his freedom.

"Fuck me." AJ muttered.

"Mr. Styles?" Detective Cassidy said, quickly approaching AJ and making him jump in surprise.

"Detective, the fuck do you want?" AJ said in frustration.

"I'd watch my tone there, Styles. I just saw you come out of Suplex City, and I know you weren't in there for the cheap booze and fake tits." Det. Cassidy said, glaring down at AJ.

AJ rolled his eyes. "And why else would I be in there?" He asked.

"I know for a fact that you were meeting with Brock Lesnar." Det. Cassidy said.

AJ scoffed. "Yeah, detective, I was chatting with a corpse." He said sarcastically.

"Listen here AJ; I know what Lesnar is planning and I want to put a stop to it. I need to take down Bullet Club and Brock, but I need your help to do it." Det. Cassidy said.

"You want me to help you? After the way I was treated at the police station?" AJ said.

"Oh cry me a fuckin' river." Det. Cassidy said. "The point is, I can get you a reduced sentence if you turn in these guys, I can promise you that."

AJ shook his head. "And why should I trust you?" He asked.

"Because if you don't, maybe I found some evidence connecting Eva Marie to the crime scene a few weeks ago." Det. Cassidy said.

"So much for mutual teamwork," AJ said. "and being an honest cop, blackmailing me."

"Get me the location of Bullet Club and a little proof of the meeting, and all this can go away."

AJ growled. "Fine," He said while getting into his car. "fuck you, detective."

AJ sped off towards his home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Alexa**

Bayley was getting dressed for her shift at Big Dave's Diner with Alexa sitting on the bed watching her. Alexa smiled to herself as she watched Bayley, she truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world whenever she was with Bayley. But those happy feelings would soon be replaced by sadness with the reminder that she wasn't an honest person around Bayley. Alexa dropped her head and sighed heavily; she knew that the truth would eventually reveal itself, and it was better to get it over with now rather than later.

"Everything alright, baby?" Bayley asked, making Alexa snap out of her thoughts.

Alexa smiled at Bayley. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"Well usually you compliment my ass when you watch me get dressed," Bayley said. "but you're quiet today."

Alexa shook her head. "Just admiring you in silence, my love." She said.

Bayley smiled and kissed Alexa. Alexa felt butterflies in her stomach, but the joy was once again replaced by guilt and sadness.

"After I get home can we go swimming?" Bayley asked.

"It's the middle of December." Alexa said with a chuckle.

"I know," Bayley said, rolling her eyes. "I meant that indoor place that opened up down the street."

"Oh, I forgot about that place," Alexa said. "we can go after work."

Bayley squealed in excitement and hugged Alexa. "I love you, Lexi. I'll see you later." Bayley quickly kissed Alexa and left the apartment.

Alexa shuffled into the living room and took a look around; she was home alone for the next few hours. Finn and Paige went to a movie, AJ was out with Eva, and Bayley had just left for work a minute ago. Thinking about Bayley made Alexa remember her mistake she made at the AA meeting. Alexa seriously contemplated drinking the last of the vodka just to rid herself of these guilty feelings, but she decided a marathon of "How I Met Your Mother" was a better idea. Just as Alexa sat down on the couch, the doorbell rang.

Alexa hurried over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, stranger." AJ Lee said with a sly smile.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Alexa exclaimed.

"Wow, happy to see me?" AJ Lee asked with a chuckle.

"What do you want now?" Alexa demanded.

AJ Lee shrugged. "Just saw your fiancee leave, figured you needed some company."

Alexa felt her knees grow week as she gazed into the seductive eyes of her ex-lover. Despite her instincts screaming at her to slam the door shut, Alexa pulled AJ Lee by the hand and dragged her into the house before shutting the door.

"I'm not playing this game with you anymore, April." Alexa said.

AJ Lee crossed her arms. "Don't call me April, you know I hate that." She said.

"April, April, April." Alexa repeated.

AJ Lee scoffed. "What are you like five? No sex for you then." She said.

"Good, cause I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you around anymore." Alexa said.

"Well you made it pretty clear that you still wanted me when you literally came in your pants for me." AJ Lee said with another sly grin.

Alexa groaned. "Please leave me alone." She said.

"Then why did you pull me into your house, at least answer that. We could be having this conversation outside." AJ Lee said.

Alexa paused for a second. "I didn't want Bayley to see you." She said.

"Bayley was six blocks away when I got here; no one was going to see me." AJ Lee explained.

"Please, just leave." Alexa said with a sigh.

"Why did you-"

AJ Lee was cut off by a sudden and aggressive kiss from Alexa. AJ Lee sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Alexa's waist. Alexa pulled back and stared at AJ Lee in nervousness.

"My room is back there." Alexa said.

"Show me." AJ Lee whispered.

Alexa took AJ Lee by the hand a practically dragged her to her room. Alexa tackled AJ Lee onto the bed and attacked her with aggressive kisses to her face and neck. Alexa sat up and pulled off her shirt and bra, before doing the same to AJ Lee. Alexa bent down and began kissing AJ Lee's bare chest, making the dark haired woman sigh and smile to herself.

"Alexa, stop doing this." The voice inside Alexa's head resembled Bayley's voice. Alexa quickly checked over her shoulder just to make sure it wasn't actually Bayley. "You can still turn this around, please stop Alexa."

Alexa sat up and pulled off AJ Lee's pants. "Do you remember how I like it?" AJ Lee asked with a grin.

"Alexa! Stop! For fuck's sake!" The voice inside Alexa's head begged with her to halt her actions.

A sinister grin spread across Alexa's face. "How could I forget, baby?" She said as she slowly descended her head between AJ Lee's legs.

* * *

"Bayley is home!" Bayley cried as she plopped on the bed next to a sleeping Alexa.

Alexa snapped awake as Bayley hit the bed. "Coffee's on." She mumbled.

Bayley giggled. "The heck does that mean?" She asked.

Alexa slowly sat up; the blanket slid off of her chest to reveal she was still naked from before. Bayley, taking notice, started giggling uncontrollably. Alexa grinned as she remembered why she was naked; AJ Lee had left sometime before Alexa fell asleep, making sure all evidence was erased beforehand.

"Why are you naked?" Bayley asked while still giggling.

"I was," Alexa paused. "masturbating?"

Bayley burst out into full laughter, rolling around the bed and clutching at her stomach.

"Yeah, masturbating." Alexa muttered.

"St-stop saying that," Bayley said through her laughter. "I c-can't breathe!"

Alexa rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Alexa was feeling weird, but it wasn't exactly clear what the feeling was. It wasn't fear or nervousness, it was a combination of pride and fulfillment. Alexa shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her closet.

"What're you doing?" Bayley asked, finally able to calm down.

"Getting my swimsuit; You still wanna go swimming right?" Alexa said while fetching her swimsuit.

"Well yeah, but can we," Bayley paused and motioned at Alexa. "Like, have love, er, make sex."

Alexa laughed. "What's gotten into you today?" She asked.

"Your boobs are just awesome." Bayley said as her cheeks started turning red.

Alexa crawled back onto the bed. "Oh, somebody miss me?" She whispered.

Bayley quickly nodded her head. "Uh huh." She said.

It wasn't until Alexa began kissing Bayley that she realized what was missing: the guilt. For some odd reason, Alexa no longer felt guilty about having sex with AJ Lee. For whatever reason, Alexa felt pride instead of guilt and that made her a little nervous.

"You ok?" Bayley asked Alexa.

Alexa realized she was staring at the wall. "Huh? Oh, yeah just spaced out." She said.

"Well lemme get your attention." Bayley said as she pulled off her shirt.

* * *

After their fun, Alexa and Bayley were getting ready to go to the indoor pool that opened down the street. Alexa pulled down her swimming gown as she noticed her phone light up.

" _When's the next meet up? ;)"_ It was a text from AJ Lee.

Alexa smiled at her phone. That lack of guilt made Alexa pause for a moment, but she quickly shook it off.

"Hey, Bayley, when do you work next?" Alexa asked.

"Just me or both of us?" Bayley asked while tying her swimsuit top.

"Just you." Alexa said, glancing up from her phone.

"Sunday morning," Bayley said. "Which means you can drop me off so you can have the car to go to your meeting."

"Perfect." Alexa said while typing on her phone.

" _Sunday morning after AA, maybe find a nice parking spot in the middle of nowhere ;)"_ Alexa chuckled at the text before hitting send. "Ready?" She asked Bayley.

"Yeah!" Bayley said in excitement as she followed Alexa.

Alexa kept a sly smirk on her face when she received another "explicit" photo of AJ Lee on her phone.

" _Rather have the real thing ;)"_ Alexa responded.

 _ **A/N: I'm not sorry**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: AJ and Alexa**

Of all the things AJ wanted to be in life, being the middle man in a battle between the NYPD and Brock/Bullet Club was understandably _NOT_ on his list. AJ found himself waiting at a bus stop in the middle of town. It was Saturday morning: the air was cool, the snow was falling gently, and every now and again the bus would stop and wait for AJ only to be waved off after a few moments.

"Saturday morning, corner of fifth and Lincoln." Brock had told AJ about some information he had received from Kenny Omega. Apparently, Kenny was interested in doing business, but it was up to AJ to seal the deal.

"Good morning, Mr. Styles." AJ barely noticed the man sit down next to him at the bus stop.

AJ turned his head to face the man.

"Keep your head forward." The man said. "Your buddy Detective Cassidy is about two hundred yards down the street in that black SUV."

AJ quickly turned his head forward again. "Who're you?" He asked.

"Mr. Omega tells me you want to do business?" The man asked, ignoring AJ's question.

AJ nodded. "Brock Lesnar wants a merger between him and the Bullet Club." He said.

"Good thing for him, cause Mr. Omega wants the same thing," the man spoke. "but he thought he missed his chance when he heard Brock had died. You can imagine his enthusiasm when he heard Brock had been resurrected."

"Does that mean we're meeting soon?" AJ asked.

"No. Mr. Omega likes to take things slow," The man handed AJ a slip of paper. "follow these instructions carefully, understand?"

AJ glanced at the paper. "He wants the meeting to happen in September?" AJ asked.

The man chuckled. "Like I said: He likes taking things slow."

AJ tucked the paper into his jacket. "You never did tell me your name."

"Just call me DOC."

"DOC? As in Bugs Bunny?" AJ said with a chuckle.

The man growled. "As in "Director of Chaos.""

* * *

AJ pulled up in front of Suplex City, but before he could enter, Det. Cassidy approached him.

"Mr. Styles I can almost say I'm proud of your hard work." Det. Cassidy said.

AJ shook his head. "It ain't happening 'till September, detective, so chill the fuck out."

"I'll wait a decade if I knew where and when the Bullet Club would be."

AJ chuckled. "He knew you were watching us."

Det. Cassidy furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Before, at the bus stop? He knew you were there." AJ said as he entered Suplex City.

AJ slipped towards the bar and sat on a stool. "I dunno, something strong." He said to the bartender.

"AJ." Brock said, sitting beside AJ.

"Why are you guys open in the morning? It's a strip club, and you're open before six." AJ said.

Brock shrugged. "Dunno, Paul's idea."

AJ shook his head.

"What did you learn?" Brock asked.

AJ handed Brock the slip of paper DOC gave him. Brock read it and chuckled.

"September? That's clever." Brock muttered.

AJ rolled his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Brock muttered

* * *

 **Sunday**

"And that's when I knew I hit rock bottom. My wife told me she hated me and took the kids and left."

Baron was speaking before the group but Alexa and AJ Lee were preoccupied with each other. Throughout the meeting, both girls gave each other "suggestive" looks, batted their eyes, and licked their lips to try and make the other giggle or pounce on the other.

"Thank you for sharing Baron," Jeff spoke as he rose to his feet. "thank you all for coming today, I hope to see you on Tuesday."

AJ Lee quickly approached Alexa. "Hopefully that won't be the only coming today." She whispered in Alexa's ear.

Alexa giggled and grabbed AJ Lee by the hand. "I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name, sexy."

AJ Lee pecked Alexa on the lips. "Oh yeah, how're you gonna do it?"

Alexa tugged at AJ Lee's waistband. "I'm gonna slide my fingers-"

"Alexa?"

Alexa nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of Bayley. Bayley glanced at the interlocked fingers of AJ Lee and Alexa and began to rub her arms.

"Bayley," Alexa said, releasing AJ Lee's hand. "what're you doing here?"

"I forgot the diner was closed today, so I walked here to surprise you." Bayley said, her voice shaking a little.

Alexa quickly hugged Bayley. "You didn't have to do that, baby, the diner is like seven miles away." Alexa said.

"I know, but I wanted to because I love you." Bayley whispered.

Alexa kissed Bayley on the cheek. "I love you too."

Bayley glanced over at AJ Lee. "Hi, Crazy AJ." She said.

AJ Lee laughed. ""Crazy AJ?" She asked Alexa.

"Yeah, that's what we named you after you kissed Bayley," Alexa said. "and after I told her that we used to fool around in high school."

Bayley nodded. "Is that why you were holding hands? Cause she's crazy?" She asked Alexa.

Alexa nervously glanced at AJ Lee.

"No," AJ Lee said. "we were just catching up. She was gonna give me a ride home."

Bayley nodded her head. "Oh, ok."

"What'd you think we were doing?" Alexa asked.

"Nothing, just thought it was sorta weird." Bayley sighed.

Alexa pulled Bayley in for another hug. Alexa smirked in AJ Lee's direction, and mouthed the words "I wanna fuck you so bad."

AJ Lee gave her own smirk.

"Anyway, let's get home, I'm tired from walking here." Bayley said, holding Alexa's hand.

"Ok," Alexa said. "AJ, do you still need that ride home?"

AJ Lee shook her head.

"Ok, I'll see you on Tuesday." Alexa said.

"Bye, Crazy AJ." Bayley said, making AJ Lee and Alexa laugh.

Alexa and Bayley sat in the car; there was a sort of uneasy silence between the two, Alexa unsure why but Bayley knew exactly why. It bothered Bayley that Alexa was being so friendly with her ex. She knew she could trust Alexa, but she was still uneasy.

"How come you were holding hands and giving Crazy AJ a ride if you don't like her?" Bayley finally asked.

Alexa shrugged. "Just being nice."

"Oh." Bayley said.

There was another pause between the couple.

"Let's get ho-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Bayley asked.

"What?" Alexa asked.

Bayley began to tear up. "Are you cheating on me?"

Alexa shook her head. "Baby, why would you think that? I would never cheat on you."

Bayley cried harder as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket.

Alexa's face lost all color. "How'd you get my phone?"

"You left it at the diner yesterday," Baley said through her tears. "I wasn't going to look though it, but it was weird because you had a password on it, and you never usually do, so I figured out the password and saw all the texts between you and AJ Lee."

Alexa felt her stomach drop. "No, that's just us joking around."

Bayley shook her head. "Don't lie, I'm not stupid."

"No, seriously," Alexa noticed AJ Lee walking in their direction. "Even ask her."

Bayley rolled down her window. "AJ, come here."

AJ Lee gave Bayley a confused look but approached the car anyway.

"Is Alexa cheating on me or are you two just joking around?" Bayley showed AJ Lee Alexa's phone.

AJ Lee glanced at the phone and giggled. "That's just us talking dumb, Bayley."

Bayley wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, we just joke around with each other sometimes."

"What about the naked pictures you send her?"

AJ Lee blushed. "I meant to send those to my girlfriend; her contact name is "AJ's Girl" and I accidentally click the wrong contact sometimes."

Bayley sighed. "So, you're not sleeping with Lexi?"

"No, of course not. Bayley, my girlfriend cheats on me, why would I want anyone else to feel that pain?"

Bayley nodded her head. "I guess that makes sense."

"See, love, you have nothing to worry about." Alexa said, kissing Bayley on the cheek and making her giggle.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. I'll see you on Tuesday, Lex." AJ Lee said as she walked away from the car.

Bayley rolled up her window and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Alexa asked.

"She has a nice butt." Bayley giggled.

Alexa laughed. "Yeah, she kinda does, but yours is better."

Bayley giggled and kissed Alexa. "I know, you don't need to remind me."

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief as she began driving home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Everyone**

 **Christmas Eve**

"I hate Christmas." Alexa muttered as Bayley stuffed a Santa Clause hat on her head.

"I love Christmas!" Bayley squealed as she wrapped Alexa in an excited hug.

AJ was finishing up decorating the Christmas tree with Eva, while Finn and Paige were snuggled together on the couch watching Christmas movies.

"I thought we were going to stop making a big deal about Christmas this year." Alexa said to Bayley.

"We are; We're not inviting anyone over, no parties, and we're not even hanging up any mistletoe."

Alexa frowned. "I was actually looking forward to that part."

"Good," Bayley pointed towards the mistletoe hanging above their heads. "Cause I already hung it."

Alexa giggled as she wrapped her arms around Bayley's waist and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Surprised to see you celebrate this year." AJ said to Alexa with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you know Christmas has never been my thing." Alexa said.

"Come on, Lexi," Eva said with a smile. "what's not to love about Christmas?"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders and shuffled into the kitchen.

Eva furrowed her brow. "How come she hates Christmas so much?" She asked Bayley.

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, she never tells me," Bayley glanced over her shoulder at Alexa. "Alexa Jean-Louise Bliss, what did I say about the eggnog?"

Bayley marched over to Alexa and took the carton of eggnog away from Alexa.

"Oh come on, just one glass." Alexa whined.

Bayley shook her head. "No, there is alcohol in this and you are not allowed to have any."

Alexa rolled her eyes and groaned. "God, just let me cheat this one day."

"No." Bayley gave Alexa a serious look.

Alexa groaned again and slugged into the living room and sat next to Finn on the couch.

"Do you want some Pepsi?" Bayley suggested.

"No," Alexa said. "what's the point of buying it if I can't have any?"

Finn patted Alexa on the top of her head. "It's ok Lex, eggnog isn't that good anyway," Finn turned towards the kitchen. "Hey Bayley, can you get me a big glass of eggnog?"

Alexa scoffed and elbowed Finn. "Jackass." Alexa mumbled.

"Sure Finn," Bayley said, pouring a glass. "do you want some Paige?"

Paige chuckled. "I can't."

Bayley's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, your baby, I totally forgot."

"It's alright, I'll take some Pepsi though."

"Does anyone know where the angel topper is?" AJ asked, sorting through the Christmas tote.

"Check the Halloween box," Eva said. "I put it in there last year."

Bayley hurried over to Finn and Paige with there drinks. Bayley then plopped next to Alexa and curled under her arm.

"Merry Christmas, Alexa." Bayley said.

"Moo." Alexa muttered, making everyone laugh.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" Paige asked Alexa.

"It's not important." Alexa sighed.

Paige looked at Finn. "Do you know, babe?"

Finn shook his head. "I have no idea, I don't think Bayley even knows."

Bayley shook her head. "She never told me."

"Can we please just stop talking about it?!" Alexa said, slightly raising her voice.

The room suddenly got uncomfortably quiet.

"It's not something we need to kill each other over," AJ said. "let's just forget about it and enjoy the rest of the night."

Alexa dropped her head into her hands and began to cry. Bayley wrapped an arm around Alexa and hugged her gently.

"Lexi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Paige said.

Alexa shook her head. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's my dad's."

Bayley gave a worried look to Finn and Paige. AJ slowly stood up from the Christmas tote and glanced curiously at Alexa. Eva looked from AJ over to Alexa, who still had her head in her hands.

Alexa picked her head up and noticed her friends staring at her. "Guess I gotta spill it now, huh?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

The group reassured her with a collection of "nos" "of course nots" and "not reallys."

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "It'll make everything make sense."

"Everything?" Bayley asked.

Alexa nodded her head.

"Even trigonometry?"

Alexa and the rest of the friends laughed at Bayley's comment, making Bayley's face burn a dark shade of red.

"Probably not that, Bayley." Alexa said with a smile.

Finn patted Alexa on her back.

"Only if you want to, Lexi." AJ said.

Alexa nodded her head. "When I was nine, I was watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas" with my mom," Alexa paused when her voice started to break. "My dad came stumbling in, drunk off his ass and swearing like an angry sailor. This was before I met Bayley, so I had no idea where he was or why he was acting so weird," Alexa took a deep breath. "Anyway, he and my mom started arguing and she told him to fuck off and she was leaving his sorry ass. She demanded I leave with her, but I refused because Charlie Brown was on," A steady stream of tears started to flow down Alexa's face. "so took off. Then on Christmas morning, my dad got a call about a car accident a few miles from my house."

"Oh my God." Bayley whispered.

Alexa shook her head. "It was my mom; a drunk driver crossed the center line and hit her head on," Alexa closed her eyes and wrapped herself around Bayley. "she died before the ambulance got to her."

The room was silent; the only sound was Alexa's quiet weeps and Bayley trying to calm her down.

AJ turned towards Eva and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you," He whispered through gentle tears. "I love you so much."

Eva hugged him back. "I love you too, baby." She whispered.

Finn pulled Paige closer to him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Paige whispered back.

Bayley held on tight to Alexa. "I'm sorry I make you celebrate Christmas." She whispered.

Alexa nodded her head. "I know, love, I know."

Everyone took a moment to hold on to their loved ones. They hadn't really thought about the possibility of losing one another, but with Alexa's story they all realized how quickly everything could be taken away.

"I, uh, I'll take down the decorations if you want," AJ said to Alexa. "I just might need some help getting the tree back outside."

Alexa sat up. "No, don't do that," Alexa wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I want them to stay."

AJ gave Alexa a worried look. "You sure?"

"Yeah, Christmas was my mom's favorite holiday so it's sort of bitter-sweet for me seeing all the lights and stuff."

Bayley's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, I have an idea. How about I give you one of your presents right now, hopefully make you feel better."

Alexa nodded her head as she followed Bayley to their bedroom.

"They're totally gonna fuck." Paige said, making everyone laugh.

"Nah, Bayley's probably gonna try to act sexy and end up killing the mood." Eva joked.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it," Finn exclaimed. "it's carolers."

Eva peeked through the peephole. "Uh, no it's just some black haired girl."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess open it and figure out who it is."

Eva opened the door and in stepped AJ Lee with a bag full of presents. "Hey, everyone! Merry Christmas!"

"AJ Lee?" AJ and Finn said in unison.

"Finn! Other AJ!" AJ Lee said, running over and hugging AJ and Finn.

"Two AJs," Eva said. "that won't get confusing at all."

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Didn't you hear," AJ Lee said. "Alexa invited me over; I guess we're friends again."

AJ nodded his head. "Eva, you remember AJ Lee?"

Eva smiled and nodded her head. "How can I forget? She was my desk partner in Biology." Eva hurried over and hugged AJ Lee. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

AJ Lee laughed. "No hard feelings, little red." She turned her attention to Finn and smirked at him. "Hey, Finn." She said with a giggle.

Finn smiled sheepishly. "H-hey AJ." He said.

"You must be Finn's new girlfriend," AJ Lee said to Paige. "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh yeah? Then you already know about the baby." Paige said.

"Yeah I do," AJ Lee smiled. "and for the record you definitely got yourself a great catch."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Finn and I used to date. I was his first too."

Paige laughed and looked at Finn. "Is that so?"

Finn just nodded his head.

"And I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries," AJ Lee said with a smile. "but is his... "Little Friend" still.. ya know?"

"Oh, he's hung like a horse, sister." Paige said, making Finn cover his face in embarrassment.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." AJ said.

"I'd get up and leave but sadly I can't." Finn said with a nervous chuckle.

AJ Lee sat on the couch. "Foot fall asleep?" She asked Finn.

Finn laughed. "No, more like my spine fell asleep."

AJ Lee furrowed her brow in question.

"I had an accident a few weeks ago; I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

AJ Lee gasped. "Oh my God, I had no idea."

"It's not all bad," Paige said. "his "thing" still works fine."

AJ Lee and Paige laughed while Finn buried his head in a throw pillow.

"Anyway, where's Bayley and Alexa?" AJ Lee asked. "I brought presents for everyone."

"Back in Alexa's room," AJ said. "but I's give them a minute if you catch my drift."

AJ Lee nodded her head. "Yeah, gotcha."

* * *

"Can I please look now?" Alexa asked. Bayley had tied a blindfold around Alexa's eyes while Bayley got her present ready.

"Just one more second." Bayley said. "And no peeking."

Bayley then moved towards Alexa and untied her blindfold. "Ok, open your eyes."

Alexa pulled off the blinfold; once her eyes readjusted, her jaw nearly hit the ground. Bayley was wearing some Santa inspired lingerie: red color with white fluffy collar and waistline.

"Wow." Was also Alexa could say.

"You like your present?" Bayley asked.

Alexa rapidly nodded her head.

Bayley smiled and slowly walked towards Alexa. Alexa's heart raced like it was her first time seeing a girl half naked.

"Want do you want for Christmas?" Bayley whispered as she leaned in closer to Alexa.

"Y-you." Alexa whispered.

Just before they kissed, the bedroom door swung open.

"Hey, guys." AJ Lee exclaimed.

"Crazy AJ?" Alexa and Bayley said in unison.

AJ Lee rushed over and hugged Alexa. "Lexi, always good to see you." AJ Lee turned towards Bayley. "Wow." She said, making Bayley blush.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Alexa asked.

"You invited me remember?" AJ Lee said.

"You did?" Bayley asked Alexa.

"I did." Alexa said, nodding her head.

"Oh, that's ok as long as you brought presents." Bayley told AJ Lee.

"Good thing, cause I did." AJ Lee said.

Bayley squealed in excitement as she ran into the living room.

"What the fuck?" Finn exclaimed.

Bayley quickly ran back into the bedroom and closed the door. "I forgot I was wearing Alexa's present." She said with redness in her cheeks.

AJ Lee and Alexa laughed.

Bayley began stripping down, making AJ Lee laugh harder but Alexa gasp in surprise.

"So friendly." AJ Lee said.

"Bayley, what are you doing?" Alexa asked.

Bayley slid on a t-shirt. "Getting dressed, why?"

"AJ Lee is here?"

"It's not like she has anything I haven't seen." AJ Lee said.

Bayley nodded. "Plus, we're sorta even now. I've seen your naked pictures and now you've seen me naked."

AJ Lee laughed. "I guess."

Alexa rolled her eyes.

AJ Lee gazed at Bayley's pubic area. "Clean shaven huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the way Lexi likes it." Bayley said.

"Can we please not have this conversation?" Alexa asked.

"Fine, as you wish." AJ Lee said.

Bayley slid on a pair of sweat pants and hurried back into the living room.

Alexa jumped to her feet. "Don't talk to Bayley that way." She said to AJ Lee.

AJ Lee chuckled. "Why not? She seemed to think it was funny."

Alexa grabbed AJ Lee by the shoulders and threw her on the bed. Alexa crawled on top of AJ Lee and pinned her to the bed. "You are mine," Alexa growled. "all mine."

AJ Lee smiled. "Little jealous are we?"

Alexa leaned down and aggressively kissed AJ Lee. "If no one else was home I'd be tearing off your clothes right about now." Alexa whispered.

"Damn." AJ Lee giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Bayley's back," Finn announced. "And wearing clothes."

Bayley blushed. "Sorry, I got excited about AJ's presents."

AJ looked up from his phone. "I got presents?" He asked.

"No, the other AJ." Bayley said.

AJ shook his head. "This is so damn confusing."

Alexa and AJ Lee entered the room behind Bayley and sat on the couch. Bayley scurried over to Alexa and cuddled up next to her.

AJ re-read the texts he was getting from Brock; Apparently, someone had broken in his office at Suplex City again and stole some documents.

AJ: What was stolen?

Eva snaked her arms around AJ's neck and kissed him on the cheek. AJ placed his phone face down and kissed Eva's hand.

"You reading "The Night Before Christmas" again this year." Eva asked.

AJ chuckled. "Of course I am."

Eva giggled. "I just can't wait for Christmas with out own family, ya know? Our kids sitting in a circle listening to you, waiting for Santa to come, baking cookies."

AJ smiled. "You want a family?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Eva said.

"With who?"

Eva scoffed. "Really? You of course."

AJ shook his head. "You don't wanna marry me, Eva, trust me."

Eva groaned. "Of course I do AJ, I've been crazy in love with you since Chemistry."

AJ chuckled. "And I ignored you and slept around with a bunch of other girls. I'm a piece of shit, Eva."

"I mean you kinda are," Eva said, making AJ laugh. "but you're still mine."

"Thanks babe."

"Hey, AJ," Finn said. "it's quarter to ten, wanna read the story now?"

AJ nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll be right there." AJ glanced at Eva. "Go wait for me, ok?"

Eva kissed AJ on the cheek and hurried over to the couch.

AJ glanced down at his phone.

Brock: Some employee papers, nothing with your name though

AJ sighed in relief. AJ picked up the book and walked over to the living room.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, sitting beside Eva and Paige. "'Twas the night before Christmas..."

* * *

AJ stood in the living room staring out the window at the darkened New York skyline. Even though Brock said he was in the clear, AJ still felt uneasy.

"AJ?" Eva called from the loft.

"I'll be up in a second babe." AJ said.

AJ thought he saw someone standing in the middle of the street, but the figure suddenly disappeared.

The front door suddenly opened, making AJ jump out of his skin.

"Hey, it's just me." AJ Lee said, locking the door and shaking herself off.

"What's up?" AJ asked.

"My car wouldn't start," AJ Lee explained. "Is it ok if I crash on the couch and call Triple A in the morning?"

AJ nodded his head. "Yeah, blankets and pillows are in the closet next to the bathroom, feel free to help yourself."

AJ Lee nodded her head. "Thanks."

AJ took one last look outside the window, and ascended the staircase to his bedroom. "Night." He whispered to AJ Lee.

* * *

Bayley was snoring loudly but Alexa was wide awake. For some odd reason, she couldn't sleep; She felt as though something was missing, but she didn't know what. Alexa didn't notice her bedroom door slowly open, or AJ Lee quietly approach her side of the bed.

"Hi." AJ Lee whispered, making Alexa nearly jump in the air.

"What are you doing?" Alexa whispered.

"Shh." AJ Lee leaned over Alexa and kissed her gently. "I couldn't say goodbye without a kiss."

Alexa nervously looked at Bayley.

"She's sleeping, babe, don't worry." AJ Lee whispered, giving Alexa another kiss.

Alexa sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around AJ Lee's neck. AJ Lee slid her hand inside Alexa's pajama pants and started rubbing her clit.

"Fuck," Alexa whispered.

"Shh, just keep kissing me." AJ Lee whispered.

Alexa did as told, but nearly cried out when AJ Lee stuck two fingers inside her. AJ Lee stuck her tongues into Alexa's mouth, making the blonde girl moan again.

"Mmhmpf!" Alexa exclaimed into AJ Lee's lips as she came.

"Lex?" Bayley asked, rolling over to face Alexa.

AJ Lee silently dropped to the floor seconds before getting spotted.

"Hi." Alexa whispered to Bayley.

"Why are you still up?" Bayley asked.

"I'm waiting for Santa."

Bayley groaned. "Santa isn't real, even I know that."

"Sorry, babe."

Bayley rolled back over and instantly fell asleep.

AJ Lee slowly stood up. "That was close." She whispered.

Alexa nodded her head.

AJ Lee dropped her pants and underwear. "I'll be on the couch tonight if you need me." She whispered as she walked out of the bedroom.

Alexa sat up. "Be right back, gotta use the bathroom." She said to Bayley.

"Mmm hmm." Bayley replied.

Alexa quickly entered the living room, where she found a fully nude AJ Lee waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas," AJ Lee said. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap your present." She said as she slowly spread her legs.

Alexa chuckled. "I forgive you." She said as she ducked her head between AJ's legs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Everyone**

 **New Year's Eve**

It was the eve of the new year; AJ, Bayley, Alexa, Finn, Paige, Eva, and as well as some of their friends were celebrating the incoming new year.

Alexa showed off her engagement ring to everyone that hadn't already seen it, while AJ Lee looked on in disgust. Bayley was chatting up a storm with Carmella, who was trying her best to avoid Seth. Finn, Paige, Dean, and Renee lounged on the couch and just talked about life in general. Eva was sitting alone at the dining room table, sipping slowly at her champagne because AJ had disappeared a few hours prior.

And where exactly was AJ?

"I thought we already had a plan." AJ stood outside Suplex City with Brock and DOC. Brock called AJ and told him to meet with him ASAP; without thinking twice, AJ quickly left the apartment. He inadvertently left Eva behind, who didn't get any explanation from him before he left.

"I did too, Mr. Styles," DOC said in a low voice. "but then I find out you're buddy-buddy with Detective Cassidy; Doesn't exactly keep my hopes up."

Brock glared at AJ. "Is that true?" He asked.

"No," AJ said. "he wanted me to get him a location of the Bullet Club, but I didn't give it to him."

DOC shook his head. "I still got a bad feeling about this, Brock."

Brock patted DOC on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Brock glared at AJ. "right, AJ?"

AJ nodded his head. "Right." He said.

DOC scratched at his beard. "What does he already know?" He asked AJ.

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "Just that there _is_ a Bullet Club and that I was talking to you."

"That's not going to prove anything." Brock muttered.

DOC glanced back at Brock. "See, Big Guy; nothing to worry about."

Brock nodded his head. "Ok." He muttered.

"All in favor of us going ahead with the meeting?" DOC said with a chuckle.

AJ and Brock nodded their heads.

"Great, I'll tell Kenny the meeting is still on." DOC said before walking away.

AJ shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling this is gonna blow up in our faces?" He asked Brock.

"Dunno." Brock muttered.

* * *

"Oh my God, Bayls, I still can't believe you're gettin' married." Carmella and Bayley were standing in the kitchen talking about Bayley's recent engagement to Alexa. "Hell, I didn't even know you were gay."

Bayley smiled. "Neither did I till Alexa kissed me," She said. "after she did it became pretty clear."

"Really," Carmella chuckled. "like you didn't touch yaself to no girly magazines or nothin'?"

Bayley scrunched her face in disgust. "Eww, no." She said.

Alexa glanced back at Bayley and flashed her a smile; Bayley smiled back as her heart melted at Alexa's smile.

"Damn, girl, you got it bad." Carmella said.

Bayley raised an eyebrow. "Got what?" She asked.

"The "Love Bug," everyone catches it sooner or later," Carmella chuckled. "and you got it bad."

"Is that good or bad?" Bayley asked.

"That depends: Do you love Lexi and want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Bayley quickly nodded her head.

"Then there's your answer."

Bayley smiled to herself. "I am pretty lucky."

"Yeah, but sometimes that Love Bug don't leave and you get stuck with it." Carmella nodded her head in Seth's direction, who was leaning against the wall, texting on his phone, a few meters away.

Bayley glanced at Seth. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Carmella.

"He's still madly in love with me." Carmella rolled her eyes. "Ey, Seth."

Seth glanced up from his phone. "Yeah?" He asked.

Carmella winked at him. "How ya doin?" She said.

Seth furrowed his brow and nodded his head. "Doing fine, I guess." He said, before turning his attention back to his phone.

"See? Still wants me." Carmella said.

Bayley narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "Right." She muttered.

Alexa hurried over to Bayley and wrapped her in a big hug.

"What're you guys talking about?" Alexa asked Carmella and Bayley.

"The Love Bug." Bayley said.

"Yeah, when'd you know you were in love with Bayley?" Carmella asked Alexa.

"Like instantly," Alexa kissed Bayley on the cheek. "she was the sweetest and prettiest girl and I just knew, ya know?"

"She said I was prettier than you." Bayley said, making Alexa and Carmella laugh.

"Is that so?" Carmella asked.

* * *

"And that's when I asked him if he wanted a lap dance," Renee said with a smile as she stuck out her ring hand. "and the rest is history."

Renee, Dean, Finn, and Paige were sitting together on the couch talking about random stuff.

"So do you have any kids?" Paige asked Dean and Renee.

Renee shook her head. "I can't; Dean had a vasectomy a few years ago." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh, wow," Paige said. "Why'd that happen?"

"The hormones in his testicles were interfering with his blood flow."

"No shit?" Finn asked.

Renee shook her head.

"But it ain't all bad," Dean said. "I don't gotta wear condoms anymore; save a lot of money."

The groups laughed at Dean's comment. Renee sighed and kissed Dean on the temple.

"I mean don't get me wrong," Dean said. "I'd love to be a dad. We have looked into adoption."

"Any luck so far?" Finn asked.

"No, mostly cause of our records." Renee said. "Me being a former stripper and Dean going to prison twice."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Fuckin' stupid." He mumbled.

"I mean, let's say after our baby is born and something happens to us," Finn said. "would you wanna take care of the baby?"

Renee's face lit up. "Really?" She asked.

Paige nodded her head. "I think it sounds like a great idea." She said.

Dean nodded his head. "Cool, after the baby's born we'll just push you in front of a train or something." He said.

"Oh, stop it." Renee said.

* * *

Alexa had slipped away into her bedroom to change into her pajamas; she was planning to stay up to kiss Bayley at midnight but vowed to go to bed shortly after.

Alexa stripped down to her underwear; staring at herself in the closet mirror, Alexa frowned at herself.

"Gay for Bayley but still sneak around with AJ Lee huh?" Alexa thought with a sigh.

Alexa unhooked her bra and slid off her panties.

"Looks like I'm just in time." AJ Lee said with a giggle as she entered Alexa's room and shut the door.

Alexa chuckled. "Relax, I'm just getting my pajamas on." She said.

AJ Lee slowly ran her fingertips down Alexa's arm. "The ones you came in on Christmas Eve, or were those different ones?" She asked.

"Exact same." Alexa said, smiling and kissing AJ Lee.

Alexa wrapped her arms around AJ Lee's neck. AJ Lee slid her tongue into Alexa's mouth as she slowly began to play with her clit.

"Wait, babe," Alexa said, pulling AJ Lee's hand away. "I don't think we should be doing this."

AJ Lee stuck out her bottom lip. "Why?" She asked.

"Bayley might walk in." Alexa said.

AJ Lee pulled Alexa back towards her. "Adds to the thrill, right?" She said, sliding two fingers inside Alexa.

Alexa gasped in surprise at first, but found herself struggling to keep in low moans.

"Kiss me if you need to make noise." AJ Lee whispered.

Alexa roughly kissed AJ Lee as AJ Lee continued on. Alexa pulled at AJ Lee's hair, making AJ Lee moan in surprise and quicken her pace.

"Jesus fuck, I'm coming." Alexa moaned as she came.

"Hey, Lex, have you seen the-" AJ stopped when he saw Alexa naked and _not_ Bayley fingering her. AJ's jaw dropped. "Uhhhhh..." He said.

AJ Lee pulled her fingers out of Alexa and licked them.

"I'm just... I'll um..." AJ shook his head and slowly closed the door.

"Oh, fuck." Alexa muttered as she quickly dressed into her pajamas.

"Bummer." AJ Lee mumbled, still licking her fingers.

"I'm in such deep shit." Alexa said.

"Better get out there," AJ Lee said. "before Other AJ gets to Bayley."

Alexa scurried into the living room to stop AJ, but found him sitting beside Eva on the couch and Bayley in the kitchen still talking to Carmella.

"What?" Alexa muttered to herself.

"Hmm, looks like ya got lucky." AJ Lee said.

Alexa glanced nervously at AJ, who just glared at her and shook his head.

* * *

"Hey, the ball's about to drop!" Finn exclaimed.

Bayley nearly tackled Alexa in excitement. "Oh my God, our first New Year's kiss!" Bayley exclaimed.

Eva found AJ in the kitchen. "What happened to you before?"

AJ took a drink of his beer. "Nothing, just saying hi to some friends." He lied.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have told me that?" She asked.

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, baby, I was just in a hurry. I'll make sure to tell you next time." He said, kissing Eva on the forehead.

"The countdown is starting!" Paige exclaimed.

10...

"I wanna be your New Year's fuck." AJ Lee whispered in Alexa's ear, making her shiver.

9...

"I love you so much." AJ said to Eva, making her smile and kiss him.

8...

"Dean, I think I might be pregnant." Renee said.

7...

Dean spit out his beer.

6...

"How the fuck?!" Dean exclaimed.

5...

"Oh wow." Paige said.

4...

Finn glanced at Paige. "I have a question for you." He said.

3...

"Do you guys have anymore french onion dip?" Seth asked from the kitchen.

2...

"I can't exactly kneel down, but I need to know your answer." Finn said, making Paige's eyes go wide.

"I think Alexa might be cheating on Bayley." AJ said to Eva.

"Are you serious?" Eva asked.

1... HAPPY NEW YEAR

Finn pulled out a shiny diamond ring and held it to Paige. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Alexa pulled Bayley by her shoulders and kissed her deeply, making AJ Lee groan in disgust.

AJ glanced at the t.v. "Oh, shit," He quickly kissed Eva. "Happy New Year." He said.

"Lex is cheating on Bayley? How do you know?" Eva asked.

"I caught AJ Lee... Knuckle deep in Alexa."

Eva sighed. "Mother fucker." She muttered.

Seth leaned against the back wall snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"Hey," Carmella tugged on Seth's shirt. "c'mere."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, just kiss me you dumbass." She growled.

Seth quickly kissed Carmella, making Carmella giggle.

Paige stared at Finn with wide, teary eyes.

"Will you?" Finn asked again.

Paige stared into Finn's eyes. "No." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Everyone**

"N-no?" Finn asked in disbelief.

Paige shook her head.

The room had fallen uncomfortably silent when Paige gave her answer. The mood shifted from celebratory to now a more somber tone. Everyone was bracing themselves for Finn's reaction; whether it was good or bad, no one could guess.

Finn furrowed his brow. "Wh...What?" Finn asked.

Paige looked around at the room full of eyes locked on her and Finn. Paige cleared her throat. "Can we talk in your room?" She asked Finn, eyes fixating on him once again.

"Uh, yeah," Finn said while shaking his head. "Dean, slide me my chair."

Dean rolled Finn his wheelchair; Finn struggled to ease himself off the couch and into the chair.

"Do you need help?" Renee asked, reaching for Finn.

"No!" Finn snapped at Renee. Finn shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, no." He said in a more calm tone.

Finn rolled into his room with Paige close behind. Paige quickly shut the door behind her, not to eager to hear Finn's reaction. Based on his slight outburst with Renee just now, she could only assume what Finn was thinking.

"Finn I-"

"I understand." Finn interrupted. Finn sat with his back to Paige facing the wall. Even though she couldn't see his face, Paige knew he showed hurt on his face based on his tone.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I understand why you said no," Finn shook his head and chuckled. "we've barely known each other a month. What was I thinking, ya know?"

Paige sighed. "It's not that, It's just..."

Finn glanced slightly over his shoulder. "Just what?" He asked.

Paige gazed at the back of Finn's head with eyes full of tears. "You don't want this, Finn." She whispered.

Finn stared at the ring in the palm of his hand. "Right, clearly I don't." He said.

"No, Finn you don't get it. It is insane because we barely know each other, but that's the sole reason: I don't know a thing about you, and you don't know a thing about me."

Finn remained silent.

"Just think about it; Do you even know my middle name, or my last name even?"

Finn remained silent.

"I know the only reason you're doing this is because of the baby. But we don't need to be married to raise it."

"Paige Saraya Bevis." Finn finally spoke.

"What?"

"Your middle and last name: Paige Saraya Bevis."

"Ok so you know two little things about me, but my point still makes sense."

Finn nodded his head and turned around. "No I know," He said. "I already told you: I understand."

Paige sighed. "I mean, I do love you Finn; I mean that."

"But not the way that _I_ love you?"

Paige slowly shook her head.

Finn stared at the ground. "You don't have to sleep in here if you don't want to anymore," Finn said. "I won't force you to do things you don't want."

Paige nodded her head. "I do though; I mean, you're still my boyfriend right?"

Finn chuckled. "I dunno 'bout that." He said in a teasing tone.

"Oh whatever." Paige said with a laugh.

Finn smiled and looked up at Paige. "This was a bit ridiculous, wasn't it?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was," Paige said with a smile. "but I like the presentation; waited for the countdown, that's pretty cool."

Finn nodded his head.

"But hey, maybe next New Year's you can try again."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

"Do you hear anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Move over, you're on my foot."

"Seriously guys, the french onion?"

A few of the guests were huddled in front of Finn's room trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Guys, seriously." Alexa said from behind the pack. "It's none of our business."

"I think I can hear someone crying." Renee whispered.

"Move over!" Alexa cried as she joined the group.

Meanwhile in the living room, Dean was still staring at disbelief at Renee at the news of her pregnancy.

"How are you pregnant?" Dean asked.

"I took a pregnancy test a few days ago," Renee said. "then I booked an appointment just to be safe; and sure as shit." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"So it's not "might be" it's "make way, I got a baby in me"?" Dean said with a hint of panic in his voice.

Renee smiled nervously and nodded her head.

Dean covered his head in disbelief and dropped on the couch. "How is that even possible?" He muttered.

"Well," Renee said. "it's not yours; It's AJ's."

"What!" Dean yelled.

"What?" AJ asked in surprise.

Dean jumped to his feet, grabbed the recliner beside the couch, and lifted it over his head. "STYLES!" He screamed, preparing to throw the chair at AJ.

"Babe wait, STOP!" Renee said, fighting back laughter.

Dean turned towards Renee. "What?" He snapped.

"I was joking," Renee said. "of course it's yours."

Dean set the recliner back down. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you really think I'd cheat on you?" Renee asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, I guess not." He said.

"Were you about to throw that chair at me?" AJ asked, still shaken from Dean's outburst.

"I would've done you a favor," Dean said, gesturing at the couch. "Couch is black, chair is red, just terrible mismatch."

"I picked the chair out." Eva said.

"Terrible." Dean muttered.

Renee rushed over to Dean and jumped in his arms.

"The old boy isn't broken, huh?" Dean said, wrapping Renee in a tight hug.

Back at Finn's door, the group tried listening closer to the conversation inside the room.

"Do you hear anything?" Carmella asked.

"No." Alexa whispered.

"So is the dip in Finn's room?" Seth asked.

"For fuck's sake there's more in the garage." Alexa snapped.

Seth raised his hands in defense. "Shit, ok." He said, walking towards the garage.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bayley asked.

The group remained silent as they listened closer.

"Wait," Carmella said. "I can hear something."

"Oh, Finn, fuck yeah." Paige moaned from the inside.

The group quickly disbanded from the door.

"It's all cool," Carmella said with a laugh. "they're fuckin', everything is alright now."

Eva giggled while AJ face palmed. "Well, that's one less problem we gotta deal with." AJ said to Eva while gesturing at Alexa.

Alexa met AJ's stare from across the room. The look in AJ's eyes said "you're in deep shit," while Alexa's said "please don't say anything."

Bayley walked in front of Alexa and broke her eye contact with AJ.

"Everything ok baby?" Bayley asked.

Alexa nodded her head. "Y-yeah, everything is fine." She said.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to bed," Bayley said with a yawn. "are you coming soon?"

Alexa's attention had shifted to AJ Lee, who was chatting with her girlfriend, Sasha Banks, but kept looking over at Alexa and winking at her.

"Yeah," Alexa said, snapping out of her trance. "just gotta check on Seth; he went to the garage to get more french onion dip."

Bayley nodded her head. "Ok, but hurry back." She said before giving Alexa a quick kiss and heading to her room.

Alexa walked towards the garage, avoiding eye contact with AJ and Eva. Alexa switched on the light to the garage, not before long she heard the door close behind her.

"So, you're Little Miss Bliss, huh?"

Alexa turned around to find AJ Lee and Sasha slowly approaching her.

Alexa chuckled. "You must be Sasha," She said. "you keep my girl company when I'm not around?"

"You're girl," Sasha glanced over at AJ Lee. "can you believe her?"

AJ Lee smiled and shrugged.

Sasha walked around Alexa and wrapped her arms around Alexa's waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked.

AJ Lee came closer to Alexa and kissed her gently.

"You ever have a threesome, Lexi?" Sasha whispered in Alexa's ear.

"N-no." Alexa whispered.

"It's a lot like normal sex, just twice as many fingers..." AJ Lee smirked. "and tongues."

Alexa chuckled. "Is that what we're doing?" She asked.

Sasha released Alexa. "Not after you got caught." Sasha kissed Alexa on her neck. "Not today anyway."

"So careless." AJ Lee teased.

Alexa blushed. "I, uh, I should get going; Bayley might get suspicious." She said.

"Mmm hmm." Sasha moaned.

Alexa spun around and gently kissed Sasha. "But I'll see you," Alexa turned towards AJ Lee and kissed her too. "and you, later."

Alexa hurried back into the house. Alexa glanced at AJ and Eva, who were still staring at her intently, and just rolled her eyes.

Alexa plopped into bed next to Bayley, who was already drifting off to sleep.

"Bayley?" Alexa whispered.

"Mmm." Bayley moaned.

Alexa opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form a sentence. That's when she realized it was back: that guilty feeling that alluded her for quite some time.

"What Lexi?" Bayley whispered, bringing Alexa back to reality.

"I love you." Alexa whispered.

"Love you too, baby." Bayley replied before falling asleep again.

Alexa tried pushing away the guilty feeling, but it wasn't leaving this time. Alexa closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Bayley, steadying into an uneasy slumber.

"Hey," Seth said from the doorway. "just so ya know: the extra dip was in the microwave you liar." Seth then closed the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Bayley muttered.

Alexa kissed Bayley on the cheek. "He's drunk, let it go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Alexa**

 **New Year's Day**

Alexa woke up for without a hangover on New Year's Day for the first time. Instead of a pounding headache and the sense of dread, Alexa's eyes fluttered open at the smell of bacon and coffee; She rolled to her side and gently draped an arm around a still sound asleep

Bayley. Bayley stirred slightly and moaned in happiness. "Good morning." Bayley whispered.

Alexa smiled. "Good morn-"

Bayley suddenly sat up, scaring Alexa and making her fall off the bed. "Bacon?" Bayley muttered with wide eyes.

Alexa, slowly picking herself off the floor, glared at Bayley.

Bayley snapped her head in Alexa's direction. "Bacon, Lexi!" Bayley squealed in delight, launching out of bed and bursting out of the room.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine!" Alexa called after Bayley.

Bayley suddenly ran back into the room and tackled Alexa onto the bed. "Hi, good morning, I love you, happy New Year," Bayley leaned down and kissed Alexa. "bacon, bacon, bacon." She chanted.

Bayley jumped off of Alexa and rushed out of the room again. Alexa remained laying on her back on the bed while staring at the ceiling in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Sasha asked from the doorway.

Alexa remained on the bed. "Bayley... Bayley is what happened."

Alexa felt the bed shift; Glancing around, she noticed Sasha had laid beside her and was also staring up at the ceiling.

"Everything ok?" Alexa asked.

Sasha shrugged. "I dunno, Lex."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

Sasha rolled her head to meet Alexa's gaze. "Well, you're fucking my girlfriend for one."

Alexa's face burned a light shade of red. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

Alexa shrugged. "Yeah, I like messing around with AJ Lee but the guilt is starting to eat away at me."

"Yeah... I sometimes fool around with my ex too."

Alexa raised her eyebrows. "You really do that?"

Sasha nodded her head.

"Huh," Alexa chuckled. "we both cheat on our girlfriends; we should be BFFs."

Sasha laughed. "Totally."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda regret kissing you."

Sasha gave Alexa a gentle smile. "No I get it. You're starting to feel guilty again?"

"Yeah, you know the feeling?"

"It was the same for me; first couple times it's guilt free. Then outta no where, it comes flying back."

Sasha and Alexa laid there in silence just staring at each other. Alexa felt better sharing her thoughts with someone who knew what her situation was. But still, she knew the inevitable was due for an arrival.

"So..." Alexa frowned. "No three way?"

Sasha and Alexa burst out laughing.

"I don't think so." Sasha said through her laughter.

Alexa smelled the sent of bacon again. "Who's making breakfast?"

"AJ and Eva, I think." Sasha sat up.

Alexa sat up and sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," Sasha placed a hand on Alexa's shoulder. "we're BFFs now, you can't lie."

Alexa chuckled. "I'm just worried about Bayley finding out about the cheating before I tell her."

"Well, maybe you should tell her after breakfast. Let her enjoy her bacon first."

Alexa smiled. "Good idea."

Sasha continued gazing at Alexa. Alexa sighed heavily and kissed Sasha, making Sasha chuckle when she broke the kiss.

Alexa licked her lips. "What were you eating that was covered in onion and sour cr- you bitch, you ate the rest of the Pringles."

Sasha laughed. "Sour cream and onion are my favorite."

Alexa rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.

"Hey, weird question," Sasha said. "when did you fall in love with Bayley?"

"Seventh grade."

Sasha's eyes went wide. "Oh wow."

Alexa smiled. "Yeah, I know right?"

"I met AJ Lee at a bar; she persuaded me into letting her by me a drink," Sasha giggled. "and everything else came after."

"It sounds like you're still in love with her."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Babe, hand me the pancake batter." AJ said to Eva as he continued cooking bacon.

"Can I have some more bacon?" Bayley asked excitedly.

"How many have you had already?" Eva asked.

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "Only two."

Eva narrowed her eyes.

"Five." Bayley muttered.

Eva crossed her arms.

"Thirty-seven." Bayley said with a nervous chuckle.

Eva chuckled. "Thirty-seven? What the fuck, dude."

"I REALLY, really. really like bacon."

"Yes you do," AJ said as he placed another helping of bacon on Bayley's plate. "luckily I bought a lot."

Bayley squealed in excitement at her plate full of bacon. "This is my favorite thing in the whole world!"

"More than me?" Alexa asked, walking up behind Bayley and hugging her.

Bayley shook her head. "Bacon is my favorite food. You are my favorite person, favorite hugger, favorite kisser, and favorite person that licks my-"

"Ok," Alexa interrupted. "I get it Bayley."

Alexa sat beside Bayley at the table and poured herself some orange juice.

Seth, who was passed out on the floor with several french onion dip containers surrounding him, stirred awake at the conversations.

"Hey, good morning psycho." Alexa said with a giggle.

Seth sat up. "What the hell happened?" Seth glanced at the half-naked Carmella lying next to him. "Ok, I apparently hooked up with my ex-wife."

"And ate all the dip." Bayley said with a mouth full of bacon.

"It's good shit." Seth muttered.

Eva placed a plate in front of Alexa. "Pancakes and bacon?" She asked flatly.

Alexa nodded her head.

Bayley happily hummed to herself as she chowed down on her bacon. Alexa glanced over at AJ, who looked up briefly to give her a disapproving look, before going back to his cooking.

Eva returned and piled a few pancakes on Alexa's plate along with some bacon.

"Thanks." Alexa said.

"Mmm hmm." Eva groaned, returning to the kitchen.

Bayley swiped a piece of bacon from Alexa's plate.

"Bro!" Alexa exclaimed.

"You can share!" Bayley giggled.

"Yeah, after all Bayley is pretty good at sharing," AJ stared blankly at Alexa. "right, Lex?"

Alexa quickly looked away from AJ and dropped her head.

"What do I share?" Bayley asked.

"Your old room," Eva said, returning with more bacon. "I told AJ Lee and Sasha they could sleep in there."

"Oh." Bayley said, nodding her head.

"Where did Dean and Renee sleep?" Seth asked as he took a seat at the table.

Just as he said that, the closet door opened and spilled out Dean and Renee.

"Mornin'." Dean said with a smile. Dean glanced back at Renee. "Fix your shirt, babe."

Renee quickly pulled her shirt down over her previously exposed breasts. "Sorry, the girl's always wanna pop out, ya know?"

Seth and AJ both stared in disbelief while Eva, Alexa, and Bayley hadn't noticed and continued what they were doing. Dean and Renee joined the others at the table.

"Pancakes and bacon ok?" Eva asked Dean and Renee.

"Awesome." Dean said.

"Hide your bacon though," Alexa said. "Bayley will take it if you don't."

Bayley sipped her chocolate milk and nodded her head.

"Aww, you have chocolate milk?" Dean said.

"Do you want some?" Bayley asked.

Dean nodded his head quickly.

Carmella slid into a chair next to Seth and laid her head on the table.

"Rough night?" Renee asked.

Carmella groaned, making everyone laugh.

* * *

After breakfast, the majority of the group was in the living room while Alexa and AJ did dishes.

"Bazooka?" Dean asked.

"Yes, that's the word," Sasha exclaimed. "there's a ceramic bazooka in our house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, AJ Lee picked it out at a craft fair."

Dean turned towards Renee. "Babe, can we-"

"Np." Renee said.

Dean groaned and shook his head.

Alexa and AJ stood in silence as they cleaned the pans and plates. Alexa kept glancing at AJ every couple of minutes, but AJ never looked back.

"I'm sorry." Alexa finally said.

AJ shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Alexa dropped her head. "I know, AJ. It's just..."

AJ stopped rinsing a pan. "Just what?"

Alexa shook her head. "I'm just weak."

AJ scoffed. "Weak? That's your excuse?"

"I dunno what to tell you."

"You don't need to tell me anything; you need to talk to Bayley."

"About what?" Bayley said from behind AJ and Alexa.

Alexa's eyes went wide. "I-I just wanted to talk to you."

Bayley tilted her head. "About what?"

Alexa dried her hands off. "Just meet me in our room."

Bayley followed Alexa into their room and closed the door. Alexa tried catching her breath and relaxing herself. All this anxiety made Alexa wished she could have a drink... and I don't mean chocolate milk.

"I know." Bayley said with a frown.

Alexa furrowed her brow. "What?"

"About," Bayley took a deep breath. "you and AJ Lee."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Bayley & Alexa**

 **12 Years Earlier**

Today was the first day of seventh grade; bright eyed and bushy tailed Bayley Martinez was excited to start her second year of middle school with her best friend, Finn Balor. Complete with a side ways pony tail and a bright purple sweatshirt, Bayley couldn't wait for school to begin.

Bayley's mother pulled up in front of the colossal building; Bayley stared nervously at the front doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of Finn.

"I was supposed to walk with Finn." Bayley said to her mother.

Bayley's mother shrugged and opened a fresh pack of Pall Malls. "I know, but I need to go to an interview and it's right on the way. Sorry for being a nice mother."

Bayley shook her head. "No, it's awesome." Bayley reached across the center console and hugged her mom. "I love you mom."

"You're gonna be late," Bayley's mom nodded her head. "there's Finn over there."

Bayley hopped out of the car and waved to her mom. Bayley hurried over to Finn who was waiting for her by the front door.

"Your mom dropped you off?" Finn asked when Bayley approached him.

Bayley nodded her head. "She has a job interview."

"Cool."

Finn and Bayley entered the school; Even though it was their second year there, it was still nerve wracking to start a whole new grade. Bayley found her locker and piled her books and hung her backpack inside.

"What class do you have first?" Finn asked.

Bayley scanned her schedule. "English with Mr. Stein."

Finn groaned. "I have Math."

"Ok, now just remember what I said when you get angry at someone."

"Beat them up?"

"No," Bayley shook her head. "take a deep breath and..."

"Hum the theme song to South Park."

Bayley smiled and hugged Finn. "Exactly, I'll see you later."

Bayley hurried down the hall to her class. Bayley entered the class room and instantly spotted her friend Zack Ryder. Bayley smiled and waved at him, then proceeded to find her seat. Instead of individual desks it was several large tables to sit at; on the top of each table was two name tags. Bayley found hers towards the back. Bayley sat in her seat and excitedly waited for class to start. Bayley glanced around the room at some of the other students; some she recognized, like Zack and Carmella, and some she didn't, like a shorter girl with pink highlights. Bayley eyed the girl curiously, she hadn't seen her before but for some reason she felt like she had known her for years. The girl suddenly turned to face Bayley; Bayley smiled and waved at the girl and the girl just smirked back.

"This seat taken?" Bayley's desk partner sat beside her.

"Is your name "Enzo?" Bayley read the name tag.

"Heck yeah it is." Enzo laughed.

Bayley giggled. "I'm Bayley."

"How come you spell it with a "y" and not an "i?""

Bayley shrugged. "Dunno, just always have."

"That's pretty cool."

Truth was that Bayley's dad was high when he filled out her birth certificate and spelled her name with a "y."

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Stein and this is seventh grade English," Mr. Stein stood at the front of the room. "now I'm sure you're all very excited about the new year; but just because you're older now doesn't mean we can't still have fun, right?" Mr. Stein focused his attention on two students in the front row. "Ms. Bliss?" He spoke to the girl with the pink highlights.

"Yes?" Ms. Bliss asked.

"Why are you hitting Mr. Ryder with your notebook?"

"He said my highlights make me look gay."

A few members of the class, including Bayley, laughed at Alexa's comment.

"Although what Zack said is very inappropriate, I can't have you hitting other students." Mr. Stein gestured towards Bayley's table. "Please switch seats with Mr. Amore."

Enzo groaned and collected his things and moved to the front of class. Ms. Bliss made her way back to Bayley's table; She didn't know what it was, but she felt drawn to this mysterious girl.

Ms. Bliss dropped her stuff on the table and plopped in her seat. Ms. Bliss turned her head in Bayley's direction. "Sup?"

Bayley's face turned a light shade of pink. "Hi."

Ms. Bliss smirked at Bayley. "What's your name?"

"Pretty," Bayley said, making Ms. Bliss chuckle. "I mean, Bayley, I'm Bayley."

"I'm Alexa." She said through her chuckles.

Bayley continued gazing at the strange girl; there was something special about her, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"I like your hair." Bayley said.

Alexa's face lit up. "Finally, everybody's been teasing me about it."

Bayley shook her head. "I like it."

Alexa smiled. "I like your..." Alexa tilted her head. "Purple sweatshirt in ninety degree weather."

Bayley shrugged. "I'm chilly."

Alexa nodded her head. "Sure thing, Bayls."

Bayley giggled at Alexa's nickname for her.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"I know about you and AJ Lee." Bayley stared at the floor while rubbing at her arms.

Alexa remained silent for a few moments. "How do you know?" She asked.

Bayley met Alexa's gaze. "I'm not dumb, Alexa. I know I'm childish and naive but believe me when I say I know when someone is lying to me."

Alexa dropped her head.

"I just don't understand, Lex. I thought you were madly in love with me since seventh grade; and now AJ Lee shows up and your sleeping with her when I'm at work?"

Alexa continued staring at the floor.

"And I know why you were awake Christmas Eve. I heard you, Alexa."

Alexa nervously gazed back at Bayley.

"Just please explain to me why you did it."

Alexa picked her head up and stared back at Bayley. "I'm stupid." She said with teary eyes.

"I know that," Bayley crossed her arms. "but that doesn't explain why you did it."

Alexa shook her head. "I can't tell you."

Bayley felt her heart beat quicken. "Excuse me?" Bayley walked closer to Alexa.

Alexa dropped her head again when Bayley got close to her.

"You can't tell me?"

Alexa shook her head.

 _SLAP!_

Alexa fell onto the bed with a red hand print etched on her cheek; She looked up at Bayley in shock. "Bayley?" She muttered.

"I should kick your ass." Bayley muttered.

Alexa nodded her head. "You should."

Bayley took a deep breath. "But I won't. I can't."

Alexa nervously watched Bayley begin to cry.

"I can't because I love you too much." Bayley wiped her tears from her eyes. "I never told anyone this: I fell in love with you the first day we met. I didn't know what it was at the time, but when you first kissed me it made everything clearer."

Alexa began to tear up as well.

"I love you Alexa. I will always love you." Bayley sighed. "But I don't think this marriage, this relationship, is a good idea."

Alexa began to hyperventilate and cry harder.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault." Bayley shrugged and headed for the door.

"B-Bayely?" Alexa whispered through her tears.

"No." Bayley said, opening the door.

Bayley walked into the living room; Carmella and Seth left but Dean, Renee, AJ Lee, and Sasha were still there. Upon noticing Bayley, AJ Lee hopped to her feet and skipped over to her.

"Hey, Bayley, where's Le-"

 _POW!_

Bayley punched AJ Lee directly in the face, knocking her back into the dining room table.

"You fucking cunt!" Bayley yelled with another stiff shot to AJ Lee.

Eva started to get off the couch, but AJ pulled her back. Eva shot AJ a worried look but AJ just shook his head at her.

Bayley took a few more shots at AJ Lee, before stepping back and letting her fall to the floor. "You!" Bayley pointed a finger at Sasha. "Did you fuck her too?"

Sasha quickly shook her head. "No, no, of course not, I didn't." She jumped from the couch and quickly backed away from Bayley.

Bayley glared at Sasha. "Take your whore and leave..." Bayley pointed at AJ Lee. "Now."

Sasha hurried over to AJ Lee and helped her stand up. After AJ Lee had her composure, she and Sasha left the apartment.

Bayley took deep breaths to try and calm down. " _Goin down to South Park, gonna have myself a time._ " Bayley thought to herself while humming.

"Bayley?" Eva whispered.

Bayley opened her eyes and looked at the couch full of shocked expressions; Even Dean was surprised by all the violence.

"Baby?" Alexa had appeared behind Bayley; A black eye had slowly begin to form from Bayley's attack.

"Fuck off." Bayley snapped back.

Bayley stomped over to the staircase and entered her old room on the loft. The group then shifted their attention to Alexa, who had began to cry again.

"Did you tell her?" AJ asked.

Alexa shook her head. "She knew." She said through her tears.

AJ rose to his feet and led Alexa back to her room. AJ closed the door and glanced back at Alexa, who was sitting on her bed.

"So why'd you do it?" AJ asked.

Alexa shook her head. "I've been drinking, again."

"What?" AJ's eyes went wide.

"The morning it first happened I drank, a lot, and went to my AA meeting. I bumped into AJ Lee and... and..."

AJ rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "Jesus Christ, Lex."

"I can't help it: I drink to help with anxiety but Bayley hates it. But if I don't drink I'm always on edge and that'll push Bayley away."

AJ shook his head.

"I don't know what to do, AJ."

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "There's only one thing you can do."

"What?"

AJ gave Alexa a sad look.

"No, please, no, AJ." Alexa cried harder and dropped her head into her hands.

"It's the only option you have left."

"What's event the point? Bayley hates me, you and Eva think I'm a whore, I have no other friends or family..." Alexa continued to cry.

AJ sighed. "Do you honestly think it's over between you and Bayley?"

Alexa shrugged. "She said she doesn't think this relationship is a good idea."

"Look at your left hand."

Alexa gazed at the engagement ring Bayley had given her. Alexa sighed and wiped her tears.

"It's your decision, but I-"

"I'll go." Alexa nodded her head.

"Ok," AJ helped Alexa to her feet. "I'll take you to the place upstate; It's where we sent my dad when I was little."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Great, I'm just like your dad..." Alexa closed her eyes. "And mine."

AJ shook his head. "No you're not, they didn't get help. But you're at least willing to try." AJ patted Alexa on her back. "they'll give you stuff to wear so you don't need to pack anything."

Alexa nodded her head.

"It'll be ok Lex." AJ exited the room.

Alexa gazed at her ring again. "For Bayley." She whispered.

* * *

Alexa smiled nervously at AJ, before turning back to her friends. "Wish me luck." She said with a nervous chuckle. Alexa glanced up at the loft and saw Bayley watching her. Alexa waved at her before leaving the apartment.

"Where's she going?" Bayley asked.

Finn looked up at Bayley. "Rehab."

Bayley sighed and shuffled back into her room. Bayley closed her door and laid back on her bed. Bayley silently began to cry as she picked up her favorite picture: it was a picture of Alexa and Bayley in high school; they were both dressed up for senior Prom, Bayley in a bright blue dress and Alexa in a dark purple one. Neither girl had a date so they decided to go together. They danced with each other all night; it was one of the happiest days of Bayley's life. Bayley placed the picture on the pillow beside her and cried silently to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bayley**

Bayley spent most of the next few days locked away in her room, only emerging to use the bathroom or to get food. Soon after Alexa left for rehab, Bayley had become an emotional wreck; often times being completely void of any real feeling. Whenever Bayley did show emotion, it was mostly sadness or anger. Being locked in her room all day, Bayley just simply laid in bed and held the prom photo of her and Alexa until she fell asleep again. Her change in attitude had resulted in her being fired from Big Dave's, which didn't help improve her mood.

"Ok, I can't let her do this anymore." AJ said after a week.

Eva flashed him a sad smile. "It's about friggin' time you said something."

"I dunno how to get her to come out; she doesn't talk to anyone anymore."

Eva shrugged. "She's hurting, babe, she just needs some time to work things out."

"Yeah but she can't stay locked in her room forever."

"Can too!" Bayley yelled from her room.

AJ suddenly got an idea. "What's the one thing Bayley loves more than Alexa?"

Eva nodded her head. "Mr. Buttercup."

"Close." AJ said as he entered the kitchen.

AJ rushed to the fridge and began cooking the one thing he knew would get Bayley to come out: Bacon.

Eva chuckled. "You evil genius."

AJ turned on the stove and placed a few strips of bacon on a pan; after a few seconds the bacon began sizzling and filled the apartment with a delicate scent.

"Ok, you win." Bayley said, suddenly appearing in the kitchen and making AJ and Eva yell in surprise.

"Jesus that was quick." Eva muttered.

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "What do you guys want?"

"We're worried about you, Bayley." AJ said. "You haven't talked to anyone since Alexa left, you barely eat-"

"Don't say her name." Bayley warned.

AJ gave Eva a worried glance.

"We just want you to be happy, Bayley." Eva said.

"How? My fiancee lied to me over and over again, cheated on me, and started drinking again." Bayley shrugged. "Maybe there isn't anymore happiness."

"Whoa." Eva muttered under her breath.

"Turn the heat down; it's too high." Bayley nodded her head at the frying pan.

AJ clicked the stove. "Bayley, I know you don't believe that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because Alexa still loves you."

Bayley narrowed her eyes at AJ.

"Fine, the "short blonde girl with pink highlights" still loves you.""

Bayley chuckled. "No she doesn't; she cheated on me and lied to my face. And worst of all: she ran away like a scared little kid." Bayley took a deep breath when she felt her eyes begin to water. "She doesn't love me anymore."

"But, Bayley, she went to rehab for you; She wants to get better, for you." Eva said.

Bayley shook her head. "She didn't even say goodbye; she just smiled and waved like she was off to work and would be back soon."

"She didn't want to say goodbye because she thought you'd beg her to stay."

"Of course I would've!" Bayley burst into tears. "She's the love of my life, and she's broken my heart over and over, and I still love her, and now she's gone, and the bacon is burning; nothing in my life makes sense anymore!" Bayley dropped to her knees and cried harder.

AJ quickly wrapped Bayley in a hug with Eva. Bayley continued crying but leaned into their embrace. AJ sighed as he felt his eyes start to fill with tears.

"She'll be back, Bayley." AJ said.

"How do you know?" Bayley whispered, now having calmed down slightly.

"When I went to drop her off at the rehab place, the last thing she told me was make sure to let Bayley know how much she loves you and that she's sorry."

Bayley giggled and cried at the same time. "That does sound like her."

"Everything seems so crazy right now, but everything always gets better."

Bayley nodded her head. "That's what my grandma used to tell me whenever I'd get scared around my mom and dad."

"See? Listen to Grandma Martinez." Eva said with a smile.

Bayley shook her head. "Anderson; it was my mom's mom."

"Oh."

Bayley slowly stood back up. "I just miss her so much," She wiped tears from her cheeks. "I want her to get better, but I want her to be here with me." Bayley chuckled. "And Mr. Buttercup isn't exactly a good substitute; you ever try to make out with a stuffed animal?"

"Yeah." AJ and Eva answered.

Bayley laughed. "Well, it's not the same."

"I know, Bayley." AJ said.

"But seriously, AJ, the bacon is burning." Baley pointed at the stove.

AJ snapped his head at the stove. "Aw, dammit." He said while flipping over the bacon.

Bayley smiled slightly. "Did she say anything to you?" She said to Eva.

Eva shook her head. "I didn't go with to drop her off."

Bayley nodded her head and sighed. "How long until she comes home?"

AJ returned to the group. "There's either the one month, three month, nine month, or one year package she could choose from; and she chose the nine month one."

Bayley's heart shattered. "Nine months, are you serious?"

AJ shrugged. "She chose to take it; it was her decision."

"But I can call her right?"

AJ nodded his head. "She gets one phone call a day. So you could call her everyday for the next couple months."

"Nine."

AJ chuckled. "Whatever."

Bayley sighed. "Does she have to call me or can I call her?"

"She has to call you."

"But what if she never calls? What if she forgets to? What if she falls in love with another Bayley?" Bayley began to hyperventilate and rub her arms.

AJ wrapped her in a tight hug. "Chimichanga, Bayley."

Bayley giggled through her tears. "Chimichanga."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing; Bayley practically dove across the kitchen for it.

"Now hold on, it might not be her." AJ said.

Bayley stared at the phone. "What if it is?"

"I'm just saying, it might not be."

Bayley groaned in anticipation. "What do I do?"

"Answer it." Eva said.

Bayley clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bayls."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Alexa**

"I don't like this." Alexa watched nervously as the receptionist at NY State Rehab Facility shuffled through her paperwork.

"For Bayley." AJ reminded Alexa.

Alexa gave AJ a nervous glance and nodded her head. "For Bayley."

The inside lobby resembled a waiting room for a doctor's appointment; plain walls, uncomfortable chairs, outdated magazines scattered on a coffee table. Alexa wasn't fond of the doctor's office to begin with, and being reminded of one wasn't exactly a good sign. The receptionists handed Alexa an I.D. badge completed with her name and picture.

"I look miserable." Alexa frowned at her badge I.D. photo.

"Nah, just some first day jitters," AJ smiled. "you'll get used to it eventually."

Two large men in white entered the room behind Alexa. "Ms. Bliss, ready to see your room?" The taller man asked.

Alexa looked back at AJ once again with pleading eyes.

"For Bayley." AJ said as he wrapped Alexa in a warm embrace.

"For Bayley." Alexa whispered to AJ.

AJ released the hug. "I'm proud of you for doing this."

Alexa nodded her head.

"Go ahead, get better."

Alexa took a deep breath. "Just tell Bayley I love her so much and that I'm sorry."

AJ nodded his head. "I will."

AJ then left the building, Alexa opened her mouth to try and stop him but she only watched as he disappeared into the parking lot. Alexa dropped her head and faced the two men. "Guess I'm ready." She muttered.

The two men swiped their key cards and unlocked the metal door separating the lobby from the rest of the facility. Alexa kept her head down most of the way, not really paying much attention to detail. Thoughts of Bayley and her near future kept her too preoccupied anyway. After a few minutes, the guards stopped in front of a room.

"This will be your room; number two-sixteen. Your roommate seems to be awake, she can show you around." The shorter guard handed Alexa a piece of paper. "Your schedule; everything is color coated, green for meetings, blue for free time, and grey for lights out."

"What about the yellow?" Alexa asked.

"Lunch, every day at twelve-thirty."

Alexa shrugged. "What if I skip my meetings?"

"You start losing privileges such as dessert and personal phone calls."

Alexa's head suddenly snapped up. "I get to call people?"

"Yeah, one call per day. There isn't a time limit but be courteous. There's phones by the rec room."

"How do you know if I make more than one call?"

"You have to swipe her I.D. before each call into a card reader; it won't work if you already made a call or didn't swipe your card."

Alexa nodded her head.

"You start your schedule tomorrow morning, until then get settled. Maybe make friends with your roommate." The two guards left Alexa outside her room.

Alexa glared down at her schedule. "Guess I have to listen to you." Alexa stuffed it in her pocket and entered her room. Her roommate was already in there, partially naked from getting dressed.

"Hey new girl." Alexa's roommate, a large Samoan woman with brown hair and green eyes, smiled as Alexa nervously walked in.

"Hi." Alexa muttered and looked at the ground.

The roommate chuckled. "Scared at my size or first day nerves?"

Alexa smiled slightly. "A little bit of both."

The roommate laughed. "Thank you, I can be intimidating." She pulled on a white t-shirt and white sweatpants before approaching Alexa. "I'm Nia Jax." She stretched out her hand.

"Alexa Bliss." Alexa shook Nia's hand.

"Don't worry about a thing, I got your back." Nia winked, making Alexa smile. "The only thing that sucks is that the only shirt colors are white and grey. So get used to being plan."

Alexa chuckled. "I'm guessing no makeup or hair dye?"

Nia shook her head.

"Great." Alexa rolled her eyes, making Nia laugh again.

Nia sat on her bed across from Alexa, who had settled on her own bed. "So, what are ya in for?"

"I'm a drunk." Alexa shrugged.

"Really, I would've guessed weed before booze."

Alexa chuckled. "No, I wish. What about you?"

"Heroin, overdosed a month ago and decided this was my last chance to get clean."

"How long did you sign up for?"

"A year, just to play it safe. What about you, little miss bliss?"

"Nine months, just to be sure."

Nia nodded her head. "The girl here before you, Chyna, took the nine month course too. Walked out of here a whole new woman. Just a shame that she died a few days later."

"Relapse?"

"No, car accident. Sad thing, she was really young."

Alexa nodded her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Nia shrugged. "I liked Chyna, but she always snored too loud." Nia laughed. "Big dork that girl was."

"My fiancee says I'm a dork too."

"You're engaged. who's the lucky guy?"

Alexa smiled. "Girl, actually, her name's Bayley."

"Oh my goodness, congratulations." Nia got up from her bed and hugged Alexa.

Alexa smiled. "She's a hugger too."

Nia laughed. "Then we got something in common." Nia sat back down on her bed. "So, what do you want to be shown first on the tour?"

"Just where all my meetings are, the rec room, cafeteria, stuff like that."

Nia nodded her head. "Cool, no problem. You just gotta change before or the orderlies will get mad."

Alexa rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt and quickly put on a grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Nia led Alexa down the hallway; now keeping her head up and soaking in some of the details, Alexa learned that the facility wasn't as miserable as it seemed. People were chatting freely in the halls, the other patients in meetings seemed to be smiling and laughing, and the white walls seemed to glow in the midday sun.

"Ok, first stop: Addiction Counseling." Nia paused at a window and pointed inside. "The speaker, Matt, real sweet guy. He's got a brother that works at the hospital in town, does the same kind of things."

Alexa tilted her head. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I went to a couple of his AA meetings." Alexa shuddered at the memories of the poor decisions that were made at that hospital.

The duo walked some more and chatted to kill time. Alexa started to like Nia and become more comfortable around her, making her nerves ease a little bit.

"Just up ahead is the rec room; big t.v., Xbox, pool table, couple couches, and a poker table. But fair warning, I'm undefeated at Texas Hold 'Em." Nia said with a laugh.

Alexa smiled and peaked her head in the rec room. Expecting empty shells of humans glumly going about their day, Alexa was surprised by the upbeat and positive vibe in the air.

"And the stairs at the back of the room lead to the exercise room right above it. Treadmills, ellipticals, weight machines, the whole package." Nia led Alexa further down the hallway. "AA meetings take place in here; taught by I think Santino. Right next door is a dance class that's taught by this guy named Fandango. And last for you: Rise Above Addiction with Dustin. He's an older guy, but he definitely knows what he's talking about."

Alexa smiled. "Thank you so much for showing me around."

Nia smiled back. "No problem, is there anything else I can show you?"

Alexa nodded. "Where is the place where I can call people?"

"I don't think you'll be able to do that yet; it usually takes a few days to get your card up to date so you can use it for stuff like that."

Alexa sighed and dropped her head.

"Hey," Nia picked Alexa's head up. "Bayley will be excited to here from you no matter what."

Alexa smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey Bayls." Alxa nervously said into the phone.

"Le-Lexi?" Alexa could see the tears forming in Bayley's eyes just by the sound of her voice.

Alexa had to take a deep breath to keep from crying herself. "Yeah, it's me beautiful." It was no use, Alexa cried steadily into her shirt.

"Hi."

Alexa chuckled slightly. "Hi."

There was a brief pause. "I love you." Bayley whispered.

Alexa cried harder. "I love you too, Bayley."

"I-I don't want us to break up."

Alexa shook her head. "Me either."

Bayley took a deep breath. "Please still marry me."

"I would marry you a thousand times if I could, my love." Alexa wiped the tears from her eyes on the hem of her shirt.

"I would marry you a million."

Alexa giggled. "I miss you so much, I just wanna cuddle with you forever."

"Why can't you?"

"I need to get better Bayley."

There was another pause. "I know. But I still miss you."

"I miss you so much. I promise I'll call everyday while I'm here, ok?"

"Ok."

Alexa smiled and giggled. "I love you so much, Bayls."

Bayley giggled. "I love you so much, Lexi."

Alexa hung up the phone and laughed to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Everyone**

 **May**

"Ok, let's see how the baby's doing, huh?" Finn and Paige anxiously watched as the doctor slowly moved the ultrasound around Paige's stomach. Paige was about five months pregnant and was definitely showing it; her baby bump had stuck out, some of her clothes no longer fit, and she had began craving chicken wings and strawberries. The latter which confused Finn, because Paige usually hated those foods.

Finn held on tight to Paige's hand as the doctor continued scanning her stomach.

"Ah, there's the baby." The doctor smiled when the grey screen showed a small fetus curled up in Paige's stomach.

Finn chuckled. "There he is." He kissed Paige's hand and smiled.

"This isn't your first time seeing the baby right?" The doctor asked.

Paige shook her head. "We just wanted to make sure everything was alright," She chuckled. "Maybe find out the gender?"

The doctor smiled and nodded his head as he moved the camera around Paige's stomach some more.

"Totally gonna be a boy." Finn said.

Paige chuckled. "No way, babe. Gonna be a girl."

"Can't really get a good look," the doctor tilted his head at the screen. "Ah ha, there we go." The doctor pointed at the screen. "Looks like we you got yourselves a little boy."

Finn clapped his hands together. "Yes! I knew it!"

Paige rolled her eyes and laughed at Finn.

The doctor shut off the ultrasound and began wiping the jell off of Paige's stomach. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Finn." Paige said with a smile.

Finn furrowed his brow. "What?"

The doctor chuckled. "Finn jr., how special."

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I like the name."

"What about Henry or George, or Zak like your brother?" Finn asked.

"No, I think the baby should be named after a strong, wise, and family oriented man like you."

Finn smiled and kissed Paige.

* * *

"Boom, Aces and eights; beat that Jax." Alexa was playing a game of Texas Hold 'Em with Nia and fellow residents Tamina and Summer Rae. So far, Alexa was on a winning streak and managed to out play Nia several times.

Nia raised her eyebrows. "Wow, pretty good hand, Bliss." Nia laid her cards down. "But not good enough; Aces and Kings!"

Alexa threw her hands in the air. "What the fuck?"

Tamina shook her head. "Thank God I folded."

Summer Rae smiled. "Good hand, Nia."

"Thanks Summer." Nia smiled, making Summer Rae blush and drop her head.

Nia collected the pot and began reshuffling the deck. Alexa rolled her eyes and sunk into her chair.

"Can't catch a break can ya?" Nia laughed.

Alexa smirked. "Guess not."

"Eh, maybe you'll get the hang of it eventually." Nia smirked, making Alexa stick her tongue out at her.

Sunny, a former addict that managed Addiction Counseling classes, approached the table. "Guys havin' fun?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you should join us." Summer Rae suggested.

Sunny shook her head. "That's alright."

"No seriously," Alexa smiled. "play a few hands."

Nia shook her head. "I teach you all the terminology and you're suddenly an expert."

Alexa smiled. "Yeah, well, I learned from the best."

Nia laughed. "Sure."

"But seriously, play a couple hands."

Sunny shrugged her shoulders. "What the hell, I'll play a few rounds." She took a seat next to Tamina.

"Awesome, do you know how to play?" Nia asked as she dealt the cards.

"Girl please, I'm the queen of poker."

"Nia would argue you on that." Alexa said, making Nia smile and blush.

* * *

 _A gun shot rang out. Brock fell to his knees. AJ pressed the gun to Alberto's head. BANG! Alberto crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap._

"No!" AJ snapped awake and sat up on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Eva was sitting beside AJ and nearly had a heart attack when he screamed.

AJ rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat off his face. He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"Babe?" Eva said with worry in her eyes.

AJ turned his head and focused his eyes on Eva. "Yeah?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

AJ shook his head. "Nothing, nothing, just weird dream."

The stress of the situation was starting to get to AJ. He was nervous about the upcoming meeting with Kenny; It was starting to take control of his life. He had been having nightmares again and started acting aggressively towards Eva. Eva had noticed almost right away, and worried for his safety and well-being.

Eva furrowed her brow. "What's been going on lately? You keep having nightmares and you act weird."

AJ leaned closer to Eva. "I'm fine, can we just have sex or something?" AJ started pulling off Eva's shirt but she stopped him.

"No, AJ, this shit has been going on for months; tell me what's going on."

"No, Eva, I don't want to." AJ tried kissing Eva but she pulled away. AJ crawled on top of Eva and pinned her to the couch.

"AJ, get off of me." Eva struggled under AJ.

"Why can't we just fool around like we used to?" AJ smirked and tried kissing Eva again but was pushed away.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" AJ screamed in Eva's face. AJ quickly pushed himself off Eva and slid to the other end of the couch. AJ stared at Eva with wide eyes when he saw the fear on her face. Eva quickly sat up and backed herself away from AJ. AJ felt his chest tighten when he saw the tears slowly start to fill her eyes; this deal, this whole situation, was causing AJ to ruin this relationship.

"Eva..." AJ whispered.

Eva shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Don't," She got off the couch. "I'm going to stay at my mom's for awhile."

AJ walked after her. "But, Eva."

"No!" Eva stopped and got in AJ's face. "Until you tell me what's going on, I don't want to see you. You don't act like the AJ I fell in love with. Until you go and find him, I don't want to be here." Eva turned her back and continued out the front door.

AJ just stood there and watched her leave, not saying a word. He shut his eyes when the door slammed behind her. His lip quivered slightly as he lowered his head in shame. "I have to protect you." He whispered to no one. He looked back at the door and hopped Eva would walk back in and forgive him, but he knew deep down he didn't deserve it...

Didn't deserve her.

"AJ?" Bayley appeared suddenly in the doorway to the living room, eyeing AJ nervously as he stood there in silence.

AJ moved his lips but no words were spoken. He opened his eyes and stared a teary stare at the wooden door.

"Where's Eva going?" AJ hardly heard Bayley's question; he was too focused on the tightness in his chest growing more intense.

AJ took a deep breath and blinked. "She's gone." He simply muttered.

"Where did she go?" Bayley watched as AJ slowly picked up his head and met her worried gaze.

AJ shook his head. "Don't... It's gonna be alright, Bayley. I just..." AJ suddenly charged for the front door. He quickly swung it open, gasping in surprise upon finding Eva still standing there. "You're still here?" He asked in shocked confusion.

"My mom's busy." Eva frowned and shook her head.

"Eva."

"I just think we need some space right now. Please just let me go."

AJ shook his head. "No, I can't do that."

Eva sighed. "AJ..."

"I'll tell you everything; I'll spill my guts, I'll make you a pie, I'll rub your feet just please..." AJ took Eva's hands in his. "Please, baby I'm begging you, please don't go anywhere except by my side."

Eva dropped her head. "I just... You almost hit me, AJ. I've never been afraid of you before, I don't like this feeling."

AJ choked back his tears. "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Eva chuckled. "That's a long time."

AJ nodded his head. "I know that. But I'll do it."

Eva met AJ's gaze. "Are you really going to tell me what's been going on?"

"Of course."

"No more yelling and being a jerk?"

"No more."

"No more leaving bruises on me?"

AJ shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm a bastard for doing that in the first place."

Eva nodded her head. "I don't like it, AJ."

AJ nodded his head. "I know, I'm so sorry."

Eva hugged AJ tightly; AJ began to cry into Eva's shoulder. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I'm such a piece of shit." AJ whispered through his tears. "Just please don't leave me."

Eva kissed AJ on his cheek. "I won't as long as I get the old AJ back."

AJ quickly nodded his head. "He's back, forever. From now on, no more of this lying, bully AJ."

Eva nodded her head. "Ok, I trust you."

AJ took a deep breath. "Well, here goes. It all started with..."

* * *

Alexa giggles as she emerged from her bathroom wrapped in a towel, fresh out of the shower. Her and Nia were back in there room; It was a few minutes to lights out and both girls were getting ready for bed. Nia pulled on her shirt and watched Alexa closely as she picked out her clothes. Alexa's towel fell slightly, flashing her breasts for a slight second, making Alexa giggle in embarrassment and Nia smile at her.

"I still can't believe Sunny actually beat you." Alexa sat on her bed across from Nia, covering herself with a grey shirt and sweatpants. "I thought you were the queen of poker?"

Nia rolled her eyes. "You can't let that go? I let her win, so who cares?"

Alexa chuckled. "I'm soooo sure you did."

"I really did."

Nia jumped to her feet. "Hey, I can kick your ass if I wanted." She threatened in a teasing tone.

"Oh, yeah," Alexa stood on her bed so she was eye level with Nia. "What now, Jax?"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Nia smirked.

Alexa raised two clutched fists in front of her face. "C'mon, Jax, fight me."

Nia rolled her eyes. "I would destroy you."

"Do it then, make a move!"

Nia suddenly closed the gap between her and Alexa with a gentle kiss. Alexa's eyes shot open wide when she realized what was happening. Nia pulled away and stared back at Alexa with wide eyes.

"Uh..." Alexa raised her eyebrows. "I didn't mean like that."

Nia covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Nia sat on her bed. "Shit, Alexa I'm so sorry."

Alexa slowly sat on her bed. "That was unexpected." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Jesus, fuck."

"I didn't mean to lead you on, Nia, I have a fiancee."

Nia uncovered her face. "No I know, it's just... You're such a sweet girl and I got carried away."

"I didn't mean to send you mixed signals."

"I know, Lex, it's my fault. I took your politeness as flirty and... I'm just a mess." Nia dropped her head.

"Hey, you are not a mess."

"I am though; the last girl I was with told me so."

"Any girl would be lucky to be with you. Just not me or Bayley."

Nia chuckled slightly. "There's just so much time in here, I just wish someone liked me back."

Alexa tilted her head. "What about Summer Rae?"

Nia shrugged her shoulders. "She's a sweet girl, but she's straight."

"I'd beg to differ."

Nia raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"The way she looks at you? She adores you, Nia."

"No, those are just friendly eyes." Nia began to blush.

"Those aren't friendly eyes, those are "I want you to fuck me 'till I scream" eyes."

Nia chuckled. "I don't believe that."

"Do you like her?"

"I mean, she's pretty and she makes me laugh." Nia smiled and blushed deeper.

"Then you should totally get together."

Nia shrugged. "I dunno, what if you're wrong?"

"Nia." Alexa and Nia turned there attention to the doorway of their room.

"Summer?" Nia furrowed her brow.

"Crazy timing." Alexa muttered.

Summer Rae marched up to Nia and stood in front of her. "Nia Jax, I have the biggest school girl crush on you, and dammit I'm tired of waiting for you to notice me." Summer placed her hands on Nia's face and kissed her.

"Huh." Alexa nodded her head. "I'd say she's into you."

Summer Rae tried pulling away but was stopped by Nia. Nia wrapped her arms around Summer Rae and pulled her on top of her as she laid back.

"Ah, getting real friendly I see," Alexa jumped to her feet. "I'm gonna go take a quick walk before lights out."

"Take your time," Summer Rae poked her head up. "It takes me awhile to come."

"Holy shit, are we really gonna do it?" Nia asked with a big smile on her face.

Alexa nodded her head. "Ok, then." She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Glad that's out of the way- Oh for fuck's sake!" Alexa threw her hands in the air when AJ Lee approached her.

"Hey." AJ Lee muttered.

"I'm not having sex with you." Alexa shook her head.

"I don't want you to. I promised Sasha I'd get sober." AJ dropped her head.

"Wait, you actually have a pain killer addiction."

AJ Lee nodded her head. "I wasn't joking. I would get high then have sex with you. I just..." AJ Lee sighed. "It's a mess right now."

"I mean, I would only fuck you when I was drunk so..." Alexa shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I knew."

"I'm guessing this is you when you're not high out of your mind?"

AJ Lee nodded. "I'm less hyper and sexual. Kinda weird that painkillers of all things made me so crazy."

"Yeah."

"Well anyway it was good seeing you," AJ Lee chuckled. "maybe we can get together, me you Bayley and Sasha, and hang out. Maybe Bayley won't kick my ass again."

Alexa chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

"Bye." AJ Lee smiled and walked away.

"Oh, fuck, Nia." Summer Rae moaned from inside the room.

"I can hear you!" Alexa yelled.

"Take a walk!" Summer Rae yelled back.

Alexa laughed to herself and walked away from her room.

* * *

"Wow." Eva stared in disbelief at AJ.

"Kinda makes sense now right? The nightmares and shit." AJ asked.

"I just..." Eva sat on AJ's bed. "You've killed people?"

"Just two."

"AJ what the fuck?"

AJ sighed. "I know, baby, but they were awful people. They could've hurt all of us."

Eva covered her mouth and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do."

Eva gazed up at AJ. "Take your pants off."

AJ's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"This was not the reaction I was expecting."

Eva jumped to her feet and looked AJ in the eye. "You're a bank robber slash drug lord killer slash narcotics criminal?"

"I guess so?"

"Babe I'm so turned on right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared."

"Good."

Eva pressed her lips roughly to AJ's and began pulling off his pants.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because by the way you tell that story, it sounds like we could all die tomorrow. And if that's true, I'm gettin' some dick one last time."

AJ kissed Eva and dropped his pants. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Eva pulled off her shirt. "Keep talking."

"I'll kill as many people as necessary."

Eva dropped her pants and pulled AJ on top of her. "Tell me more."

"I shot that Del Rio fuck in the head." AJ slammed his penis into Eva, making her cry out.

"Oh God baby don't stop!"

"His head exploded like a water balloon filled with red paint!"

"Oh, fuck yes!"

* * *

Bayley sat on the couch in the living room and watched t.v. Bayley had a bowl of chips in her lap, a gallon of chocolate milk to her right, and a mound of bacon to her left.

"Fuckin' love SpongeBob." Bayley nodded her head and took a swig of the chocolate milk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Everone**

 **September**

Bayley scurried around the apartment; today was the day that Alexa was coming home from rehab and Bayley had to make sure everything was perfect for arrival. She spent the morning cleaning the apartment, washing the dishes, and doing laundry. Of course, Bayley made Alexa's favorite dessert: birthday cake and vanilla pudding. AJ had left earlier with Eva to pick up Alexa, leaving Bayley home with Finn and Paige.

"Uh, Bayley," Finn eyed the birthday cake as Bayley pulled it out of the oven. "I don't think today is anyone's birthday."

"Iknowthatbutit'sAlexa'sfavoriteandIneedtobakeitforherbecausethisisherfirstdaybackandImissedherandIloveherandeverythingneedstobeperfectforher."

Finn stared at Bayley in confusion as the words spilled from her mouth. Finn just leaned back and listened to Bayley's indecipherable language, until she began turning purple from not breathing.

"Bayley," Finn interrupted. "Breathe."

Bayley took a few deep breaths, regaining the color in her face. "Thanks, Finn, I'm just so excited to get to see her!"

Finn smiled. "I know, me too."

Bayley sighed. "It just sucks she had to spend her birthday in there."

"Hey, maybe we can celebrate her birthday today."

Bayley shook her head. "No, we can't do that."

Finn shrugged. "Why not?"

"It's September, her birthday was last month."

"Ok, just suggesting ideas."

"Do I smell cake?" Paige quickly entered the kitchen, but Bayley armed herself with frying pan.

"No, this is Alexa's." Bayley waved the frying pan. "I will bonk you if you touch it."

"With a frying pan?" Paige's eyes went wide. "You're going to hit me in the head with a frying pan if I touch Alexa's cake?"

Bayley thought for a second. "Yes, yes I am." She slowly nodded her head.

"Jesus Christ." Paige muttered and rubbed her belly. "Fucking psycho."

Finn glanced up at Paige. "How's little Finn doin'?" Finn gently pressed his hand against Paige's stomach. She was now nine months pregnant and ready to pop; to make matters more worrisome, she was due in two days.

"Kicking like a mother fucker," Paige rubbed her belly. "Either he's going to be a soccer player or a kick-boxer."

Finn smiled and hugged Paige's waist and kissed her belly.

"Aww," Bayley cooed. "You guys are so cute." She skipped over to the couple and hugged them both.

Paige giggled and left the room with Finn. Bayley continued preparing Alexa's cake and cleaning the kitchen. She poured frosting on the cake, spelling "Welcome Home, Lexi" in icing on the top. When she was finished she stepped back and smiled at the cake.

"All finished," Bayley said with a smile. "oh shoot, the cranberry juice." She quickly opened the fridge and searched for Alexa's favorite drink. Bayley nearly had a heart attack when she didn't find it. "Finn?" She called.

There wasn't an answer.

"Paige?"

No answer.

Bayley walked into the living room and found no sign of Finn or Paige. Scrunching her face in confusion, she approached Finn's room.

"Finn?" Bayley asked, knocking on the door. "I'm gonna run to the store quick, ok?"

Finn opened the door. "Yeah, that's fine. Just drive safe, ok?"

Bayley nodded her head. "I will." Bayley grabbed her keys and purse and hurried out the door. She jumped into Alexa's car and sped down the street. Bayley smiled to herself as she imagined the look on Alexa's face when she came home. It had been so long since she got to hug her, it warmed Bayley's heart to think about it. She just hoped Alexa would want to hold her and never let her

 _SLAM!_

* * *

"Finn?" Paige gripped at her stomach and limped into the living room.

"What's up?" Finn rolled from the kitchen into the living room. He paused when he saw the look of panic on Paige's face. "Are you alright?" Finn noticed the wet spot growing between Paige's legs. "Please tell me you pissed yourself."

Paige shook her head. "I think my water just broke."

Finn's jaw dropped. "I, uh, I do, I, fucking shit." Finn pulled out his phone and dialed Bayley's number.

" _Hi, this is Bayley. I'm not able to take this call-"_

"She's not answering!" Finn yelled.

"Babe, stop yelling and calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

Paige threw a shoe at Finn. "Stop it!"

Finn dialed 911. "I'm calling an ambulance." Finn tapped his fingers as he waited for the operator. "Yeah, hi, my girlfriend is going into labor, I need an ambulance. Ok, thank you so much."

"Did you order pizza?" Paige leaned herself against the wall.

"Wha- no I called an ambulance."

Paige shook her head. "Talk about something besides that."

Finn rolled next to Paige. "I got chicken wings with extra sauce just like you like it."

Paige chuckled slightly but groaned in pain. "Thank you so much babe. Did you get the Coke?" Paige suddenly screamed in pain and dropped to her knees.

Finn lurched forward and fell out of his chair and dragged himself over to Paige. "Is everything ok? What hurts?"

Paige began to laugh. "Did you just fall out of your chair?"

Finn gave her a confused look. "Yeah, but are you ok?"

Paige let out another chuckle and collapsed onto the floor.

"Paige?" Finn shook her shoulders. "Paige?"

The sounds of sirens approached the apartment.

"Paige!" Finn yelled.

* * *

AJ and Eva waited in the lobby of the rehab hospital and waited for Alexa to arrive. They sat in silence, both still reeling off of the truth finally coming out about AJ's situation. Eva gently held AJ's hand but remained silent.

"I love you." AJ whispered.

Eva gave AJ a sad smile. "I love you too."

Alexa suddenly appeared in the lobby. "Hey guys."

AJ and Eva rushed over to Alexa and wrapped her in a hug. The trio held the hug for a few moments.

"Are you ready to go home?" AJ asked.

Alexa laughed. "Yes, I am."

AJ led the trio to his car. Alexa sat in the backseat while Eva sat in the passenger seat next to AJ.

"Jesus, Bayley must be so excited." Alexa said with teary eyes.

"Oh, you have no idea," AJ said. "She's been running around all morning cleaning and everything.

Alexa smiled. "Such a sweetheart."

AJ's phone began to ring. "Hey, Finn," AJ furrowed his brow. "Hey, whoa man slow down." AJ nervously glanced at Eva. "Where's Bayley?"

"What's wrong?" Eva asked.

"Uh, yeah, we're on our way. Just stay calm, ok?" AJ hung up his phone and quickly started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"AJ, AJ what's wrong?" Alexa said.

AJ shook his head. "Paige went into labor and the doctor said there's something wrong with the baby and Paige isn't looking so good."

"Where's Bayley?"

"I don't know. Finn said he called her a million times but she didn't answer."

Alexa covered her face and slumped into her chair.

"Bayley probably just forgot her phone," Eva said. "she's probably just cleaning and didn't hear it ri-"

Alexa's phone started ringing. AJ handed the phone to Alexa. "Hello?" She answered.

AJ watched in the rear view mirror as Alexa's expression changed from worry to full on panic.

"No..." Alexa muttered, covering her face and dropping her phone.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

Alexa shook her head and cried harder.

"Goddammit!" AJ screamed as he pushed the accelerator to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Everyone**

"How long ago did the mother lose consciousness?"

"About half an hour, doctor."

"Baby looks to be in stable health, I'm not sure about mom though."

"What's the problem?"

"Her heart rate keeps dropping, but I can't find the reason."

"Should we continue with emergency delivery?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Right away, doctor."

* * *

AJ, Eva, and Alexa rushed into the hospital.

"Paige," AJ yelled at the receptionist. "Paige Knight, she went into labor a little while ago."

The receptionists typed on her computer. "She's in surgery right now. I'm sorry but you can't see her right now."

AJ threw his hands in the air and yelled in frustration.

"What about Bayley Martinez?" Alexa asked, choking back tears.

The receptionist typed at her computer again. "I don't see anyone by that name in the system."

Alexa looked at Eva. "That's good, right? That means she's ok, right?" Alexa's eyes filled with tears as she began to hyperventilate.

Eva wrapped her arms around Alexa. "Everything's going to be ok." She sighed and hugged Alexa tighter. "You know Bayley is ok."

Alexa nodded her head.

"When will Paige be out of surgery?" AJ returned to the reception desk. "Our friend, Finn, is probably there with her."

"I'm sorry, sir, but she went into labor and there was a complication-"

"Yeah I know that," AJ shook his head. "I need to be there for Finn, ok?"

The receptionist gave AJ a sad look. "I know this is hard for yo-"

"NO YOU DON'T," AJ slapped the desk. "YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND!"

"AJ, you need to calm down." Eva took AJ's hand in hers.

"Calm down?" AJ rolled his shoulders. "How can you say that?"

Eva gripped AJ's shoulders. "Freaking out is not going to help Paige _or_ Finn."

"We don't even know if she's here." Alexa said. "She could be back at home waiting for us."

"Wouldn't she..." AJ was about to argue but stopped when he saw the worry on Alexa's face. "You're probably right."

Eva nodded her head. "She's probably curled up on the couch with a plate of bacon, waiting for you to come home."

Alexa wiped the tears from her eyes. "That is something she would do."

AJ took a deep breath and turned towards the receptionist. "I'm sorry I raised my voice," AJ paused as his eyes filled with tears and took a deep breath. "The last time I was here my friend was shot and we weren't sure if he was gonna make it."

The receptionist nodded her head. "I understand; this shit isn't easy."

"Thanks," AJ glanced at the receptionist's name tag. "Lita?"

Lita smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, crazy name, I know," She gestured at Alexa. "Alexa thought the same thing."

"You know her?" AJ asked Alexa.

"Yeah, I talked to her a few times whenever I'd come here for AA." Alexa replied.

"How's that going, by the way?" Lita asked.

Alexa nodded her head. "I'm clean."

Lita smiled. "Congrats."

* * *

"Is the patient stable?"

"Yes, doctor."

"What's her story?"

"Twenty-four year old female, car accident. Multiple lacerations to head and face, few broken ribs, some head trauma."

"Is an operation needed?"

"Yes, doctor. Her skull was cracked open on impact, there could be damage to the brain."

"Ok, prepping for surgery."

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

Only colors flashed in front of Finn's eyes; he had too much on his mind to focus on anything right now. He was seated in a waiting room down the hall from surgery. From what he was told: the delivery of his baby was taking a major toll on Paige's body. Finn stared at the ground and only worried more as the seconds ticked by. Every time a nurse walked in the room, Finn's head would snap up and watch them with fear and intensity, knowing that at some point they'd be addressing him.

"Hey, stranger." A tap on his shoulder and a flash of bright orange hair snapped Finn from his trance.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Becky Lynch," Finn chuckled nervously. "How've you been?"

Becky shrugged. "Just got out of surgery," Becky lifted her arm cast. "Broke ma arm at work."

Finn smiled. "What have you been up to since high school?"

Becky sat across from Finn. "Just workin' aroun', college wasn' my ting, ya know?"

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, I hear that. Before my accident I worked construction," Finn chuckled. "and at Suplex City."

"That tit bar?" Becky giggled. "I'm hopin' you was guardin' and not strippin'."

Finn shook his head. "No, I was a bouncer," Finn slapped the arm rest of his wheelchair. "Then I got shot."

"Ya say that like it's normal." Becky smiled. "What brings ya here anyway, is AJ in trouble?"

Finn dropped his head at the reminder of Paige; Talking with Becky had distracted him momentarily, but the sudden reminder was like a knife in the chest.

"I, uh," Finn shook his head. "My girlfriend is in labor, and I guess something's wrong with the baby."

Becky raised her eyebrows. "Oh fuck, I had no idea you was a dad."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I will be soon."

"Well, hopefully that bundle of spit and puke is gonna be ok."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, but if he's my kid he'll pull through."

Becky tilted her head. "Why wouldn' it be yers?"

"It's a long story," Finn shook his head. "I don't wanna bother you."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "I ain't got nowhere ta be."

"Ok, I got fired from Hunter's Construction..."

* * *

"Has the internal bleeding stopped?"

"Yes, doctor. It's stitched up."

"Is the child ok?"

"Yes, doctor; he's stable."

"Ok, good."

The heart monitor suddenly began to beep repeatedly.

"Shit, she's flat lining."

"Charging defibrillator."

"On my go."

* * *

AJ, Alexa, and Eva sat in the waiting room on the first floor waiting for any news about Paige. Eva browsed on her phone while Alexa and AJ just stared at the ground.

"Would you marry me?" AJ broke the silence.

Eva chuckled. "That better not be your proposal." She gave AJ a funny look.

AJ shook his head. "It's not, I was just wondering."

"What made you think of that?"

"This last couple of months; I just wondered if you would or not."

Eva rested her head on AJ's shoulder. "If the proposal was good," Eva giggled. "And you had a big, shiny ring."

AJ scoffed. "And I thought you loved me no matter what."

Eva opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing of AJ's phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"It's time." Brock muttered.

AJ's eyes went wide; He had completely forgot about the meeting. "I'm at the hospital right now."

"I know; I'm here."

AJ glanced up and spotted Brock down the hall. "Ok, just let me say goodbye quick."

"Make it fast."

AJ hung up his phone. "Do you remember about that meeting I told you about?" He said to Eva.

"Yeah?" Eva furrowed her brow.

"I need to go now."

Eva's expression suddenly shifted. "But..."

"I have to, baby." AJ stood up, but was grabbed by Eva.

"What if I never see you again?"

"Then I want you to know how much I love you." AJ kissed Eva.

Eva gazed into AJ's eyes. "I'll marry you." She whispered.

AJ smiled and nodded his head. "I know."

AJ hurried out of the waiting room.

"Where's he going?" Alexa asked.

"To protect us." Eva replied.

AJ approached Brock; Brock nodded his head at AJ, and AJ nodded his head back as he left the hospital and entered Brock's car. AJ received a text on his phone.

Det. Cass: Remember our plan.

AJ nodded his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Ready?" Brock asked.

"Bring it." AJ replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Everyone (Finale)**

"Hands up; I'm calling it." The doctor kicked a nearby table. "Time?"

"Eleven fifteen."

"Fuck, fifteen years of this and it never gets any easier."

"I'm sorry, doctor."

The doctor waved his hand. "It's not your fault, Mackenzie, it was her time to join God; Even I can't argue that."

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

A fire burned in the heart of AJ Styles; whether it was the fear of the unknown fate of his best friends Paige and Bayley or the anger of having to leave Eva and Alexa when they needed him most, he knew this was it, his last rodeo... No matter what. AJ stared out the window and watched as the populated city diminished into the rural outskirts; instead of buildings stacked on top of each other and a large number of businesses, the city turned into a countryside with very little homes and buildings. It didn't surprise AJ that Kenny preferred the isolation of the outskirts of town. Hell, it's what AJ wanted for his future family. But that wasn't happening until this was over once and for all.

"When we get there," Brock spoke as he drove. "I'm gonna let you do all the talking; You got the meeting to happen, you can seal the deal."

"I don't care," AJ snapped. "I'm out no matter what happens. Whether or not I have to die, my family is out of this forever."

"No one has to die, AJ," Brock glanced at AJ. "If all goes well, we will be _very_ wealthy men."

AJ shook his head. "Whatever."

* * *

"Everything is in order, she is ready to be moved to a regular room to rest."

"Yes, doctor."

"She's lucky, not a lot of people survive this kind of thing." The doctor sighed. "I'm sure her family will be excited to hear she's going to be ok."

"Of course, doctor."

* * *

"But remember that time when ya stole Bray Wyatt's car cause he called me a whore?" Becky tried speaking to Finn but barely could due to the fact that she was laughing so hard.

Finn laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "He left his keys in Chemistry and I figured it'd be funny if I drove it into the creek," Finn shook his head and laughed. "He never found out it was me."

Becky calmed down and shook her head. "Those were good times, lad; Damn good times."

Finn smirked. "I know, high school was bearable cause I had good friends."

"Yeah, AJ and Bayley."

Finn shrugged. "You too; you kept my ass from failing Biology and Physics."

Becky rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad I helped ya."

There was a pause between the two old friends. Seeing Becky again made Finn recall old memories; some good, some bad. Either way, it was good to see his old friend again.

"Why did we break up?" Finn asked. "All I remember is that you were headed off to college and I wanted to stay home."

Becky nodded her head. "That was ta reason; ya wanted sometin' and I wanted sometin' else," Becky shrugged her shoulders. "It was good while it lasted, though."

Finn chuckled. "I'm glad I wasn't a complete disappointment."

Becky smiled. "Not completely."

Finn gazed into Becky's eyes; for a moment, the feelings he used to have for his old friend came back. Finn smiled to himself and mentally pushed them aside. He was happy with Paige, and now they had a kid together. Maybe if things didn't work out, he could ask Becky for another chance.

"Mr. Balor?" A nurse entered the waiting room.

Finn quickly sat up in his chair. "That's me." He exclaimed.

The nurse smiled at him. "Would you like to meet your son?"

Finn felt like his heart swelled three times its size; A mixture of happiness and pride rushed into his veins, causing him to tear up. "Yes," Finn spoke just above a whisper. "Yes, please." Finn began chuckling to himself as more tears flowed from his eyes.

"I'll help you." Becky said, standing behind Finn's chair and pushing it out the door.

As Finn and Becky continued down the hall, the anticipation grew more and more inside Finn. A wave of worry suddenly washed over him: What if it was Alberto's? Would he still love him regardless? What did Paige think of all this?

The nurse stopped outside a hospital room and gently knocked on the door. "Wait here." She said to Finn and Becky.

Finn watched as the nurse disappeared into the room. "Is it weird we're not allowed in the room?" He glanced over his shoulder at Becky.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Becky shrugged her shoulders.

The nurse returned with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Finn," She handed the baby to him. "Meet Finn."

Finn held out his arms and gently took the baby from the nurses arms. Finn glanced down at the baby and nearly burst into tears: the baby has the same jet black hair and distinctive facial features Finn had; if he didn't know, this baby could possibly be his twin. "Hey, little guy." Finn whispered to his son. "Do you know who I am?" Finn felt gentle tears run down his cheeks. "I'm your daddy."

"I don' tink ya need tha paternity test, boyo." Becky chuckled.

Finn Jr. slowly opened his eyes to reveal piercing blue eyes similar to his father's. Finn let out a laugh of relief as he gazed into the eyes of his son.

"Good lord, he's got yer eyes."

Finn nodded his head. "I know," He glanced up at the nurse. "Can-can I see Paige?"

The nurse dropped her head and said nothing.

Finn, feeling a knot tighten in his chest, began to shake slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Balo-"

"No, sorry isn't gonna cut it," Finn raised his voice. "I want to see her."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid you can't; The doctors did everything they could."

Finn felt like he'd taken a knife to the chest. He held Finn Jr. closer to his body as he began to cry harder, but it wasn't tears of joy this time.

"Finn?" Becky knelt beside Finn's chair and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to marry her." Finn whispered through his tears. "I wanted her to be mine forever." Finn held his son close to him. "Her and I were meant to be together forever."

"I'm so sorry, Finn." The nurse knelt in front of him. "I can't imagine what this feels like."

"Can-can I see her? I just want to say goodbye."

The nurse sighed and nodded her head. Becky pushed Finn into the room; Finn gazed at Paige's body. Somehow, she seemed more pale than she already was. Finn stared at her closed eyes, hoping they would flutter open and this was a mistake on the hospitals part. But they didn't. Finn held Finn Jr. in his left arm and gently took Paige's hand in his right.

"I love you," He whispered. "Wait for me." He kissed the back of her hand before placing it back by her side. "I'll always love you."

Becky pulled Finn back out of the room into the hallway. Finn kept his eyes locked on his sleeping son, never looking away.

"You are able to take him home if you want." The nurse spoke gently to Finn.

Finn chuckled slightly. "I think I have to regardless."

The nurse gave Finn a sad smile. "It'll get better," She sighed. "It hurts now, but time will pass. And she'll always be with you."

Finn nodded his head and fought back more tears. "Yeah, I know." Finn's voice cracked as more tears fell down his face.

* * *

Eva and Alexa made their way back to Lita, hoping for an answer. "Anything?" Alexa asked.

Lita slowly shook her head. "I don't have anything yet on a Bayley."

Alexa groaned in frustration and sat behind Eva. "What about your Jane Does?" Eva asked. "Any nameless people in surgery or rooms?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "You watch too much Law and Order." Lita typed on her computer. "Uh, I got one Jane and one John, I'm gonna assume you don't care about John?"

Eva shook her head.

"Ok, Jane Doe came in a little while ago: Car accident, described as five-six, a hundred and nineteen pounds, black hair, black eyes, that's unusual."

Alexa picked her head up and listened closer to Lita.

"Was wearing a purple sweatshirt, blue jeans, and had her hair in a sideways ponytail."

"Oh, fu-"

"Where is she?" Alexa cut Eva off and nearly jumped Lita's desk.

"Uh, she just got moved to room three twelve from surg-"

Lita watched as Alexa flew down the hallway towards the elevators. "Thank you so much." Eva said to Lita and hurried after Alexa.

* * *

Brock pulled into a long and winding driveway; it was shielded by trees, but eventually cleared once they reached the front yard.

"Wow." AJ muttered as he gazed upon the colossal house before him.

"Keep your cool." Brock shut off the car and exited it.

AJ slid out of his car and looked around the premises; it was huge: giant house, large front yard. AJ's eyes shifted around to the various guards turning their attention to him and Brock.

"Brock Lesnar!" A man with curly blonde hair shouted from the front porch. "You finally arrived!"

"Mr. Omega," Brock approached Kenny with his hand outstretched. "Pleasure is all mine."

"Nah, put that away," Kenny hugged Brock like they were old friends. "I hug my business partners."

"Explains why Shinsuke pulled out."

"Haha, you're a funny guy." Kenny shifted his ficus to AJ. "And this must be AJ; My associate DOC says you can be very persuasive."

AJ smirked. "I just want to see what kind of shit we can pull as partners."

Kenny laughed. "I love this guy," He motioned for AJ and Brock to follow him. "Come on in, the Mrs. just put a casserole in the oven and it is," Kenny kissed his finger tips. "Exquisite."

AJ shot a look at Brock, who just shook his head. AJ snapped his head to the left; He thought he saw a few people running up to the house but he didn't see anyone.

"Problem?" DOC asked AJ.

AJ shook his head and continued into the house. The inside was bigger than the outside, it seemed like; several wonderful paintings hung on the walls as well as many stuffed animal heads. AJ looked around and saw all the guards talking amongst each other and grip tight to large firearms.

"You hunt a lot, Mr. Omega?" AJ asked.

"Please, call me Kenny," Kenny smiled at AJ. "And yes, my most prize possesstion," Kenny pointed at a stuffed gorilla. "The silver back gorilla."

"I thought those were endangered."

"They were," Kenny chuckled. "After I was done with them."

AJ nodded his head and forced a laugh.

"Anyway, let's cut the brace tacks." Kenny motioned for AJ and Brock to sit across from him. "You want a merger with the Bullet Club, Lesnar?"

Brock nodded his head. "That's right."

Kenny furrowed his brow. "Why should I?"

Brock nodded his head at AJ. "He's the one that took down Mysterio and Del Rio."

Kenny's eyes went wide. "That was you, AJ?"

AJ saw movement outside from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, that was me."

Kenny burst out laughing. "Goddamn, it would be foolish of me not to work with you," Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "I would, too. If I didn't think you were working with the NYPD."

AJ chuckled. "The fuck makes you think that?"

"DOC tells me things," Kenny raised his hand. "And my new friend tells me things."

A few of Kenny's men dragged a battered person with a sack over his head into the room. The men pulled off the sack to reveal Det. Cassidy.

"Son of a bitch." AJ muttered.

"AJ, I'm sorry," Det. Cassidy said. "They had my family, I had to."

Kenny smirked at AJ. "You see? How can I trust someone who wants to betray me before we even meet?"

Brock glared at Kenny. "Now listen here," Brock jumped to his feet but stopped when a few guards locked their weapons on him.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Kenny smirked at AJ. "Did you really think this would work?"

AJ shook his head and began laughing.

"The fuck is so funny?"

"Nothin'," AJ stopped laughing and glared at Kenny. "But can I ask one more question, since I'm gonna die anyway?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'll humor you."

AJ tilted his head. "What time do the birds sing?"

Kenny narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Two hours before dawn." One of the guards yelled as he opened fire on the other guards.

Kenny, AJ, and Brock dove to the ground as three of the guards opened fire on the others. Kenny slowly stood up when the gunfire stopped. "What the fuck are you three doing?"

One of the guards pulled off his mask. "Just fuckin' around." Dean Ambrose smirked as he raised his gun and shot Kenny in the face.

"The hell?" Brock slowly stood up as Roman and Seth also pulled of their masks.

"You gotta be fuckin' me." Det. Cassidy said with a nervous laugh. "How in the hell did you pull this off, Styles?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders and tapped the side of his head. "Always have a back up plan."

Seth pointed at AJ. "Four hundred thousand."

AJ nodded his head. "Damn straight."

"Well, I'll be headin' out," Seth walked towards the door. "Gonna go home and bang my ex-wife."

"Yeah, Sasha's gonna freak if I don't show up soon." Roman followed Seth.

"Wassup!?" Dean stuck out his tongue and exclaimed as he followed his brothers.

Det. Cassidy rose to his feet and stared at the body of Kenny Omega. "That's one pain in the ass I don't gotta deal with."

"What happens now?" AJ asked.

"How about you two were never here and I didn't see who attacked Kenny and his men?"

AJ glanced at Brock. "You serious?"

"Get the fuck outta here before I change my mind."

AJ and Brock hurried out of Kenny's house, jumped in Brock's car, and sped off.

"How the fu-"

"No words." Brock interrupted.

* * *

Alexa reached for the door handle.

"Lex." Eva said.

Alexa gave Eva a worried look.

"No matter what, we're still a family."

Alexa smiled and slowly opened the door. When Alexa stepped into the room, her heart nearly dropped; Bayley's entire face was wrapped in bandages and she was hooked up to a respirator.

"Oh, shit." Alexa muttered as she hurried over to Bayley.

* * *

Finn and Becky arrived at the apartment. The car ride was silent; Finn forgot a car seat so he had to hold onto Finn Jr. Finn sat in the middle of the living room and locked his eyes on his son.

"Do ya need anyting?" Becky asked.

"Could you do me a weird favor?" Finn asked.

"Of course."

"Could you clean out Paige's clothes? I just can't." Finn lowered his head.

"No problem." Becky said with a sad smile.

Finn gazed at his son and only worried about his future. How would life without a mother morph him? Can he raise this baby on his own? So many factors played their part in this game.

"Oh, shit." Finn whispered as he began to cry.

* * *

Brock stopped in front of the hospital to let AJ out.

"Is it over?" AJ asked one last time.

Brock nodded his head and drove off. AJ felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders as he entered the hospital. AJ smiled to Lita when he approached the desk.

"Where's Lex and Eva?" AJ asked.

Lita raised her eyebrow. "They didn't tell you; Bayley is here, she just got out of surgery, room three twelve."

"Oh, shit." AJ exclaimed as he ran for the elevator.

 ** _A/N: Ya'll already know there's going to be another sequel ;)_**

 ** _"Ignite This House We Built" coming soon..._**


End file.
